Kingdom Come
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: Nothing says it all like a Father's rage. First it was the visit's, Then it was play date's, but what did it was the promise for his Daughter's safety being broken. Years later, a lot has changed, accidents occurred, and the war has just begun. And it all starts with the upcoming Summer trip..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's! Just another story that I thought of. Please, fill free to read it, and any other of my stories if it catche's your attention. Don't forget to hit that review button, guy's! n.n**

* * *

**Summary: Nothing says it all like a Father's rage. First it was the visit's, Then it was play date's, but what did it was the promise for his Daughter's safety being broken. Years later, a lot has changed, accidents occurred, and the war has just begun. And it all starts with the upcoming Summer trip..**

**~~~~~~~~n.n**

**_Prologue_**

The music blarred loudly, her eye's still and focused as she watched the slowly changing clouds past by. Despite the blasting music, her mind was somewhere else.

Suddenly the headphone in her right ear was snatched out, causing her to flinch back into reality. "What!?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry,"

The Brunette sighed in annoyance. "I said, did you hear about the Brief's recently?"

Pan resisted rolling her eye's. "Yui, you know I don't care what they do, Why even bother bringing them up?" She questioned, stretching out her limbs. This was the same routine. Her friend would constantly question her about the Briefs, who was always the new topic. Everyone seemed to only focused on them and nothing else, and Pan would pretend to care, except this time.

"Him and Marron are taking a break again." Yui said. "That's the third time this year! I don't know why they keep dating when they're just going to end it in a matter of day's!" She scoffed lightly, frown set into place. "What's so great about her anyways?"

"Beside's her look's, smart's, and money?"

"Okay, you don't even know if she's really smart, and she could just be using Trunks for his money..and she just have humongous boobs. Big Whoop."

Pan held on a catty smirk. "Sound's like someone's jealous." She sang teasingly.

"Never," Yui snorted. "I would rather a guy going after me for me, not my body. Too bad none of those guys exist anymore,"

Pan shrugged. "But that shouldn't matter cause we both are incredibly busy,"

"Who said I was busy?"

"With school,"

"Oh come on, I know you secretly want one. I can sense it,"

"..Well you're incorrect because I don't need a boyfriend anyways. He'll just be a distraction anyhow."

"A good distraction." Yui corrected. "But seriously, he could do way better."

"You know, I will never understand the mind of a guy. The jerks will go for the skinniest girl, but with the most fat in their chest and other places, while the nicest guy wouldn't care if a girl had a little more weight on her in other places, or didn't have any."

"That's where you're wrong. There's nothing wrong with a guy wanting a fit girlfriend, it just shows that she cares for her weight and stuff. Like Trunks, he wants and _Has_ to have a girl friend with all the right curves and such, but not for his own enjoyment, also for the Cameras. It's a celebrity thing."

Okay, she had enough of this. "Enough about him, We have to get going soon. We got that test, Remember?" And just as she predicted, the bell ranged, signaling Lunch was over.

"That's right, we have that Math test this period!" Yui cried out, tugging on her hair. Pulling her friend off the ground, she began walking away.

"And this is why I told you to study," Pan muttered.

"I had Important stuff to do!"

Pan glanced at her sideways with a annoyed, knowing look. "Like staring at Trunks shirtless body in a magazine page?"

"..For good reason's!" She cried.

Pan just rolled her eye's, walking away.

"Wait up!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Turning her paper over, she leaned back in her seat and sighed deeply, her shoulder's loosening up in the process. She was so glad she had put in those extra study hours because that test was nothing like she had ever seen. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see most face's frowning as they abused their test's with their erasers, panicking as time was not on their side. She just hoped Yui was doing alright. The test would affect their grade's dramatically. Glancing at the Clock, there was only a few minutes until it was time was up.

"Time!" The class groaned as they passed their test up to the front. Once the teacher collected the papers, she began handing all the front row's papers to pass back. "Okay, get these Signed, and hand back in as soon as possible. We leave Tuesday Morning."

Multiple high pitched scream's was heard in the back, but it's what they said that had made Pan's blood run cold. "We're going to meet Trunks Brief!"

Oh dear, Kami...

"OMG!"

Pan sweat dropped as she slouched back in her seat. They couldn't be serious, could they?

Feeling a poke on her head, Yui's face appeared above her, eyes lit up. "Can you believe it? I'm going to meet-"

Pan covered her mouth before she could say anymore. "I heard," She grumbled.

Yui pouted through her hand. "You have to be happy for me, Pan." She spoke through her hand. Taking her hand off, she smiled. "Don't worry, I'll let you baby sit our kid's one day." And with that being said, her head vanished from her sight.

_Kids? _"What? Yui, I'm not.." Her lip's formed into a thin line as she refrained herself from continuing, and turned back around. There was no point in ruining her joy. She just hope Yui know's that she wouldn't be going...

~~~~~~~~n.n

She could feel her eyebrow twitch uncontrollably as she sped up.

"Pan, you have to go!" Yui cried, running up to walk beside her.

Pan rolled her eye's when she clung onto her arm, giving her the look. She love Yui to death, and would do damn near anything to make her happy, but this time she was putting her foot down. There was nothing she could do to change her mind. Don't get her wrong, she personally had nothing against the heartthrob of the world, as she doesn't know of him personally, just of him, but she didn't want to possibly lose brain cell's from repeatedly throwing her head into the wall, trapped with his screaming fan club for more than 24 hours.

"What would benefit me in going on the trip, Yui? And I bet if you didn't have a crush on him, you wouldn't want to go either,"

"Not true," She pouted. "I would still want to go because while we're on the trip, all the other classes have to stay back and do work. Plus it's over night, and we get to stay at a Hotel." She squealed.

"No."

Her mouth dropped in protest. "But Pan! Come on, we have to protect him from all those crazed fangirl's in our class!"

Pan gave a playful confused look. "Aren't you one of them?"

Yui stopped in her track's and stared at her in disbelief. "But I'm the sane one and you know that!"

"Yui, please don't make me go," Pan whined. Even though she knew it was pointless to get out of it, that didn't mean she shouldn't try.

"Please, Pan."

Pan crossed her arm's, not believing she was caving in. "Well, what's in it for me?"

"I'll talk about Trunks less?"

"I can easily ignore you when you do."

"Okay then..um...What do you want?"

She thought about it for a second. "Nothing at the moment, but when I come up with something, you have to-"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank you!" Yui squealed, jumping onto her. Pan let out a small scream as they fell onto the hard pavement.

"Alright, Yui, Jeez!" Pan choked out. "People are watching!"

Yui sat up, smiling. "Okay, now let's go give this knucklehead his permissionslip!" She didn't even give Pan a chance as she pulled her up and started sprinting, leaving all eye's to watched them in curiosity.

Yui knocked on the door repeatedly until Pan swatted at her hand. "Easy, he's not feeling well, remember?"

Yui pouted. "Sorry,"

The door opened to a very tired, red nose teen. His skin was more paler then usual, and the bags under his eye's was terribly noticeable. He gazed at them with watery, annoyed eye's. "What?"

"Hey, Yuji," Pan greeted.

Yui glared at him. "Well is that anyway to greet us?" She pushed passed him and entered the house, leaving both teen's to sigh.

"Come on, Yui. He's sick. Just give him the permission slip so we can leave,"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Permission slip for what?"

"Remember the Contest between the classes in our grade, that if the class has the highest grade point average, we win a Prize? Well on, surprisingly, and now we get to take a trip to Capsule Corporation. Yay," She finished in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't want to go," He said deadpanned before going into a coughing fit.

"Yui, come on," Pan called out, but not too loudly to draw attention to themselves, or disturb the neighbors. After waiting more than a few seconds, she stormed passed him and entered the house.

She found her sitting around many discarded tissues and staring into the t.v. in awe. Looking up to see what caught her attention, She forced myself to kill the irritated sigh that was rumbling in her throat. Of course it was no other than her dream-Husband. Can't she get a break from this?

"Yui, how many time's do you need to see this?"

"What will it take for you two to leave?" He muttered. He turned his glaze toward's the television in question. "What are you watching?"

"Our future President." Pan placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "Get ready cause we're going to Capsule Corp. in a few day's,"

"Can't you guy's believe it?" Yui asked as she turned around, her white's showing. "I just can't sit still!"

"When do you ever?"

"I'm not going," He repeated, walking his way toward's the kitchen. His sneeze echoing off the walls moment's later.

Yui snapped around, eyes wide. "What?! Why not?!"

"Because I'm sick?"

Pan could just picture the look he gave her behind the wall. "May'be we should leave him to get better before deciding," Pan suggested.

But of course it was useless as Yui ran past Pan and into the kitchen, and she face palm herself when she heard her constant begging. "Yui! We gotta go!"

Pan entered the kitchen to see her friend wrapped around his leg's like a child.

She stuck her nose in the air, tightening her hold on him. "I'm not leaving until he promises to go!"

"Get off you little brat," He groaned.

"Yuji, Just agree so we could leave," Pan whined.

He gave Pan a frown. "..Is Mary Rose coming?"

Yui glared up at him. "Why?"

"She's hot!" He said. "I'll go if she's going."

Pan gave him a look as Yui continued to glare up at the contagious boy. "Pig,"

"Is she going or not?" He questioned, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, she's going," Pan answered, crossing her arms. "Nice to know you're always there for us," His response to that was a thumbs up.

"Thank you!" Yui chirped, untangling herself from his pajama pants. She stood to her feet and flashed him a smile as she shoved the paper to his chest. "Get that signed tonight and I'll be back tomorrow in the afternoon to collect it,"

"What?"

"Why are you collecting his?"

"Yours too." She gave Pan a look. "We can't have anything happening to these, and being that you two are irresponsible with your things-"

"Irresponsible?"

"-I'll hold on to these until the day comes,"

"God, I hope you lose it," Yuji murmured, taking another sip of his tea.

Yui ignored that small remark, and smiled brightly. "Get that Permission slip signed tonight!" Yui ordered before grabbing Pan's wrist and running toward's the door.

Once down the street, Yui clasped her hand together in bliss. "My dreams are finally coming true! Oh, I could see it now! My two best friend's are going to be attending my wedding, our kid's running a around in our beautiful house, preparing to take over the world with their looks and brains,"

Pan raised a eyebrow at her friend but didn't say anything. She let her friend continue her rambling until they came to the last corner where they had to part ways.

Pointing a finger her way, she said, "Get that permission slip signed!" Yui ordered, before waving.

Pan continued to wave until she turned the corner, before slowly dropping her hand to her side. She couldn't believe she was actually going.. Turning around, she began heading home, thinking of excuses to back out of going on the trip. There had to be a way..

When she got home, she locked the door behind her before sliding her bag off her shoulder. "Mom? Dad?" She called out, only to be answered in silence. "Of course," She muttered.

Walking into the Kitchen, she poured her some juice, only taking a sip as she leaned against the counter. She was use to the silence. Arriving home without anyone greeting her, or asking how her day went. This was the routine. Waking up extra early to watch her Parents rush to get set to take off to work, but most of the time, she would catch them already making their way to the door without a word. Sometimes she thinks they completely forget that they even had a child. She knew they had Important jobs that they need to be successful in, but they also had jobs to take care of their daughter.

She shooked her head. No. She couldn't think like that. They was the one who brought her into this world, and has given her anything that she wanted and needed. She should be thankful and not whining like a little kid!

But it wouldn't hurt to want a little attention from them..

That part may'be true, but she shouldn't bother them with that. And it wasn't as if she was completely alone, she had Yui, and Yuji. And even though she keeps her family issues to herself, she plan's on keeping it that way. She wasn't going to risk Yui getting bored with her and her problem's, and lose her. She seen it happen all the time.

Finishing her juice, she placed the cup in the sink before heading out to grab her backpack and ran up the stairs. It was a shame that they didn't really give out homework this weekend. She could use a little distraction from her wanting thoughts. The only good thing about it was the sleep she could catch up on, but that's all she's been doing lately.

Pulling out on of her favorite book, she flipped open to the current page she left off.

But it was only seconds until she turned the book over on to her stomach, and sighed. Why couldn't her life be like one in a fairy tail? Yes, childish of her for even thinking that, but it's true. All girl's, may'be not her age, but at one point in their lives did want to live in a fairy tail. Have their true love whisk them away into the sun set. But sadly she lived in the real world where everything in those kind of books doesn't exist. The opposite to be exact.

Well it doesn't even have to be like a fairy tail. Why couldn't it be like the book she was reading. Twilight. There's Werewolves, and Vampires, and one Human girl.. She was a lonely girl, with Parents that never gives her a second thought.

But the only problem besides the Parents was that she wasn't even looking for love. Not anymore, anyways.. But the feeling of liking someone did feel good. To always have that person near, have him being overly protective, making the girl feel higher than everyone else around them. Well here's one thing she just realized..Edward left Bella, just like he left her...

Well that wasn't a pleasant realization..

Would she ever find someone else just amazing as him? No, because people aren't the same. Will she find someone even better? No one will know. Will her life be like the story book she's currently reading, if not like the fairy tales? Hell no. Because fairy tales doesn't exist, and neither does Vampires or shape-shifters.

Well at least she could dream freely because no one can control what her mind and heart desires, and what she wants is to be Adventurous, loved, and live a great life with someone who would give his heart and soul to her, and never let her go.

Of course, she keep's this to herself. She'll never tell anyone what she desires. They would take her as a joke.

Re-adjusting her pillows, she rested her head on them.

Let the dreaming begin.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well tell me what you guys think!**

**Laterz. n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guy's for reading and Reviewing! Love and Cookies all day! n.n**

* * *

**Mirai Strife: Lml, thanks and it won't be long. I'm working hard this Summer so it won't be long. n.n**

**Lollisagirl: Lol, Thanks. Enjoy! n.n**

**Staciex6552: Thank you, lol. n.n**

**Lucymadness: Lol thanks. And no, Pan doesn't know him. It's someone else. Enjoy n.n**

* * *

**Summary: Nothing says it all like a Father's rage. First it was the visit's, Then it was play date's, but what did it was the promise for his Daughter's safety being broken. Years later, a lot has changed, accidents occurred, and the war has just begun. And it all starts with the upcoming Summer trip..**

**~~~~~~~~n.n**

**Chapter 1**

Squinting my eyes, my blurry vision read 6:32 A.M.. In my half awake state, my arm languidly reached over to locate the noise, hitting and knocking over everything but the correct object. Pressing the device to my ear, I heard slight shuffling from the other side. "Hello?"

"Morning!" I groaned at her energetic voice. Does she ever sleep? "Did you get it signed?"

_Of course she would be calling for that.._ "No, not yet." I yawned. I was already prepared for the complaining.

Yui gasped loudly. "What?! Why not?! You promised me that you would go!"

"I said that I didn't get it signed. I never said that I wouldn't go." I clarified.

"Oh...oh okay..So, any plan's today?"

I was two seconds from hanging up the phone. "Yui, it's Six in the morning. This conversation could continue in five more hour's."

"Do I have any plans, you ask. Oh, nothing really, just going out shopping with my bestie."

"..."

"You're going shopping with me." Yui said deadpanned.

I had to open my eyes then. "..What?"

"Pan, wake up. Get dress because in two hour, you're going shopping with me to buy some new clothes."

"Yui, look what time it is. The stores doesn't open until 10:00." I said. "And What do you need clothes for, your wardrobe is packed!"

"Well, not only for me, you as well. We need to dress up. Draw some attention to ourselves for when we meet Mr. Brief." She gave a loud squeal at this.

"Yui, you know I don't care what he or anybody else think's of me."

"You should. Our school uniform isn't doing anyone justice. Be happy that we aren't forced to wear them during the trip."

"Yes, that is_ Very_ exciting. Our future President of a huge Company is going to see us in regular Clothes."

"He's going to fall at my feet after getting a glimpse of me! First is dates then marriage, Yes! I am so ready for this trip- Oh, don't give me that look, I know your doing the look."

"How'd you guess?" I laughed. "Your over reacting for nothing, Yui. As usual."

"Uh uh! He may never see us in person, and vise versa! We _have_ to make an impression. This is a one in a life time chance, Pan! And all those idiots is going to be all over him! He need's to only see us! I would seriously kill them if they get in my way."

I sweat dropped. "Um..."

"Anyways, be ready in two. My mom is driving us there and back."

I threw a little tantrum, my feet kicking and all. "Do I have a choice?" I already knew the answer to that question.

"Nope, now get ready. Bye!"

"Ugh!" I dropped my phone on the floor, and pulled back the covers over my head.

~~~~~~~~n.n

I took my time reaching the door, knowing who it was already. Opening the door, I was met with a beaming Yui. Sensing she looked passed my irritable face, as she was now focusing on the tooth brush hanging from my mouth. "You're not even ready." She stated, entering inside, leaving me at the door. "And what's wrong with you?" Oh, she did notice.

"I don't wanna be up this early, Yui."

Yui took a seat on the couch. "Shall I explain why this is important to go on this trip again? Shall I remind you that my best friend needs to be my maid of honor? Shall I-"

"Alright, Alright, gosh Yui." Hearing this over and over again is starting to get to me, but I wouldn't say that out loud. If she was happy.. I was alright with it...I guess. But this trip really needs to just hurry up and pass over..

"Did you get it signed?"

"No. I didn't even let my Parents know I'm leaving." _Not that they care anyways._

"Where are they? Work?"

"Surprisingly, no. They're asleep." I answered. Making my way back up stairs to finish getting ready, coming back down 20 minutes later with the Permission slip and pen in my hand.

Yui gave me a disapproving look at the sight of me. "And this is why we need to go shopping."

I took a quick glance at myself. A light fitted gray shirt with black sweats, and sneakers. I looked back at her in confusion. What was wrong with this?

Rising to her feet, she took a hold of my wrist and began leading towards the stairs. "Anyways, let's go ask them now."

I allowed her to pull me, knowing it was pointless to argue with her. Having a stubborn friend..You won't win many fights with them. Just as she was about to open the door, we was both met with Father. Quickly putting his finger to his lip's to silence whatever we wanted to say, he closed the bedroom door behind himself, and motioned for us to head down stairs.

"You girl's know better than to try to wake us up." We both watched as he walked by us, and into the Kitchen.

Yui opened the door, me following behind. He stood over the Coffee machine, covering his yawn. "Pan, we're leaving for a three day business trip. Mrs. Fiber will be watching you while we're gone."

Me and Yui couldn't help but shivered at the thought of the old Women. One time when I thought I would be home alone for one of their business trips, my Father had hired Mrs. Fiber, an older Women from across the Street to Babysit, and at the time Yui was accompany me and..to put it short, it was a horrible experience. I forced Yui to spend the night that time. I wasn't about to be left alone with Mrs. Fiber for two and a half days!

"Uh, Dad..I rather go on a trip." He turned to me. "You see," I pulled out the wrinkled permission slip. "I'd rather go on the trip, Please?"

My Father stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "I rather you stay here. It'll be more safe and less of a hassle, Pan."

"Dad-"

"Sir, it'll be a great experience for Pan, please? And me and Yuji will look after her. And besides, if our teacher wouldn't have thought Pan wouldn't behave, I doubt she would of gave her a permission slip in the first place." My Father just looked at her with the same tired expression. "_And,_" She continued. "It's the last trip of the year! And she never went on the previous ones. Please please please please _please_ can she go?" By now, her hands was already clasped in front of her as she was on her knees.

He glanced over to me, but I didn't meet his gaze, already knowing what the answer was. It was like I was chained to this house for the rest of my life. And it wasn't like I had my Mother's back, she would either tell me to go ask him, or a straight no. And it wasn't like they was going to be here anyways, they rather have a complete stranger look after me. It wasn't fair at all!

"..Alright." I gave him a confused look, but nonetheless, I handed him the Permission slip. Yui jumped to her feet and grasped my hand in happiness. We watched as he dragging the inked Pen across in perfect script. Handing the paper back, Yui covered her mouth in glee from screaming. "How long will you be gone?"

"The whole summer." Yui answered.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he remained quiet. After a moment of silence, I was kind of worried. If he reject me in going, I wouldn't mind if either him or my Mother choosing to stay with me, but instead, he moved to the door, and with the motion of his finger, beckoning for us to follow.

Going over to his work station, he opened the top right draw and searched the enormous pile of papers until he pulled out his wallet. We watched as he gathered more than a few bills in his hands before handing it to me.

I could only imagine Yui had the same expression as me when a huge stack was placed in my hand. I counted the Green paper twice to make sure it was correct. "Two thousand dollars?!"

"Don't spend it all." Father warned before entering the Kitchen again. I could only stare at his back. "..What...?" When Yui said 'The whole summer,' I thought he would quickly object, rather having me here with Him, but obviously not..

"Damn, you're family is loaded!" Yui whistled.

Sighing deeply, I put up the same mask I learned to create for many years, and remained silent.

"Well, to the Mall!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Sometimes, I question myself on how me and Yui ever became friend's. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I even have a great relationship with her, and I hope's it continue on, but I just didn't understand the process. We're completely opposites, and it just seem's impossible for us to even last this long without one of us cracking on the weirdness the other possesses.

Once I heard the word shopping on the phone, That should have been a sign to hang up, but in my half awake state, I didn't know better. Tears appeared in my eyes as knew it was already too late to turn back. _Curse you Yui for tricking me in my weakest state!_

Picking up the thin material, my eye's grew wide as I gave a closer inspection. "Lace underwear? Yui!"

"_Yeees_?" I jumped when she appesred behind me. She gave me on of her smirks as she stretched out the word, almost in a taunting mannor.

"Why are we in the undergarment's isle?!" I whispered harshly, clutching the thin clothing. If anybody from School saw me in this kind of store... One of the Class nerds-in a Lingere store! Oh the embarassment!

"In case one of us would get lucky, but knowing you, you would decline and pass Trunks down to me." She smiled.

"Nobody is getting- Wait what?"

"I know you think Trunks is hot, Pan. You have to be insane to not think otherwise." I just stared at her like she was the one insane. ..She was insane if she thought I would be thinking that!

"I don't like him-"

"But when he _does_ come on to you," She continued. "You would want to wait to have sex with him until you're married, which he might not want, and you'll pass him down to me like a good best friend." She squealed loudly at the impish thought.

Neatly placing the underwear back in it's rightful place, I lifted up a baby blue pair, and scanned it in half interest. "Hm, nahh, You're wrong. I think I'd keep him to myself forever and ever." I said sarcastically.

"That's cute, but I'll be happy to let you on a little secret," We moved closer so she could whisper whatever it was in my ear. I can't lie, I was a little bit curious, only because she would find out the hard deails that no one ever can discover. So this ought to be new. "He loves Blondes."

I blinked, bitting my lip from laughing in her face. I failed. "Your not even Blonde!" I laughed.

"I can dye my hair blonde." She said in a false angry tone, before letting a smile break loose. "Anyways, did you find anything yet?"

I looked down at the thin material in my hand before meeting her gaze. "Okay, I know what I want now, and I don't want this." I exclaimed, waving the underwear in her face.

Yui pouted. "Awe, Pan!"

"Nope, I want this.." I blinked. "I mean, I don't want to buy any underwear."

"Lingerie," Yui corrected.

"I don't care what it's called, I'm not buying it."

"Fine," Yui gave in. "No Lingerie."

"Thank you."

"You're no fun," Yui pouted. "But you at least have to buy _something_ from here!"

"Yui.."

"It doesn't have to be lace, just a simple Bra and underwear.. but it has to be cute." She argued.

"Yui!"

She continued to bounce around me, doing her best to persuade me, all the while causing eye's to land on us. But it was when her attention was finally turned to her phone as it went off. Looking at the mesage, her lip's curled into a smile. "Good, he's here!"

"Who?" My nerves began acting up. Who else did she invite?

"Yuji, of course. We all need a new wardrobe."

I sighed in relief. It was only Yuji.. "Wait, why does he need a new wardrobe?"

"Even he agreed with his obsession with Marie Rose." She shook her head sadly. "He makes me feel evil when I use that trick on him." _May'be because you are?_ "Anyways, I honestly don't know what that kid see's in her."

"You can't help but who you love." I answered smartly. I wasn't judging her in having a major crush on our Future President. We all have different taste then the next person.

Yui made a face towards me. "You think he loves her? He just met her not too long ago!"

After paying for the Clothes, we began making our way down stairs. "I think it's cute." I shrugged. "He hasn't had a girlfriend since the Eighth Grade, and Ayane did breakup with him pretty hard."

"Marie is worse than Ayane!" Yui argued. "I swear, we will do everything in our power to protect the idiot from her slutty charms!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yui, I don't think it would be wise to butt into his Love life."

She waved that thought away. "Nonsense! Trust me, he'll thank us later."

I open my mouth to retort but she beat me to the punch. "Yuji!" Yui shouted, gaining nearly everyone in the mall's atrention. She waved her hand excitedly before grabbing my wrist. We ran the rest of the way down the escalators, bumping into many people. I threw many, "Sorries," over my shoulder in the process.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Would you two _Please_ hurry up!" Yuji groaned. "It's been over an hour now!"

"I said give us five more minutes!" Yui snapped. I watched from the mirror's view, Yui grumbling something under her breath as she struggled to zip her dress up, but I paid no mind to it. This store was called, "Isetan Shinjuku,". One of Yui's favorite stores to shop at. Yuji should know better than to rush her at this kind of store.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. But Yuji was right, we really was taking a long time. "Yui, unzip me, please!"

Yui turned towards me and gasped loudly. Her hands cupping her face. "Oh my gosh, Pan! You look adorable!"

My face redden at the complement. "Wha?"

Yui bounced next to me excitedly. "Pan, you have to buy this!" She made me twirl around a few time, before nodding her head in approval. A simple white dress was perfect?

"Quick, try on this one next!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Just outside the dressing room, Yuji sat against the wall, glaring at nothing in particular. He was starting to regret ever agreeing to tag along. He was not getting out of his bed- He told himself that when his phone ranged. He knew it was her. No normal person call's around five in the morning. But like an idiot, he answered. He groaned through his hands as he thought back to last night's conversation.

_He rubbed his hands over his face aggressively as she continued telling him about the shopping spree. Did she not see what time it was?_

_"I'm not getting out of my bed." He interrupted, tiredness deep within his voice._

_"Oh come on! Pan's coming as well!" Came her whiny voice. _

_"I'm still sick!" And to prove his point, he went into a small coughing fit. "Be glad I'm not hanging up on you right now because I'm tempted to." He muttered, turning onto his back. _

_"You want to look good for Marie Rose, don't you?" His eye's opened at her sly voice. "I mean, sure, It's only our class that's going on the trip, that make's it easier to gain her attention, but did you forget most of her little fan club is in our class, which mean's they're going to try their hardest to do nearly everything to get her attention."_

_"Nice try, Yui. But that's not going to work." He couldn't help but smirk at her failed attempt. "And besides, I already got a plan of my own."_

_"And that is?"_

_There was silence for a moment. Yui blinked, waiting. "Well?"_

_"I don't need to tell you, Yui." He quickly snapped. _

_Yui shrugged. "I'm serious, Yuji. But fine, if you don't want to take this opportunity-"_

_"Why are you even helping me? I thought you hate her."_

_"Oh I dispise her, but your my friend. If she makes you happy, then..I'l try to help you any way I could."_

_"..Hm. I don't know."_

_"Hurry up and decide, I have to call Pan."_

_"..I thought you said she was already going?"_

_"Oh she is, she can't say no to me." She laughed. "Now are you coming or not?" There was a long pause, and she quickly added. "Do it for Rose."_

_Yuji sighed. "Alright, fine." He pulled back the phone from his ear in time as she squealed. _

_"Cool! Alright, start getting ready soon!" _

_"Whatever.."_

"I should have hanged up.." He'd jumped at the chance to gain Marie's attention, but he couldn't help but feel dense at falling into Yui's trap when he said he wouldn't, yet he did.. He silently cursed Yui and her dirty convincing words.

"I'm taking a walk!" He snapped, getting to his feet.

Nearly missing the figure that stood in front of him, noses barely touched, and his eye's grew wide at the sight of her. Jumping back, he collided with the wall, causing the girl to laugh.

"Yuji? Is that you?" His face grew a dark shade when the girl leaned forward, giving him a pleasant smile.

He blinked slowly, hoping this was real. It was._ May'be coming wasn't such a bad idea.._

He failed to notice the small smirk tugging at her lip's as he stumbled to stand up straight. He coughed nervously. "M-Marie Rose! W-W-What are you doing here?"

She gave a smile as she leaned closer toward's him, making his heart beat faster. "It's a Mall, silly. Everyone come's here." She giggled. "So what are you doing here alone?"

"I-I-I-I um..I-I-I'm not alone!" He stuttered. "I'm not alone, I'm actually here with a few friend's. Are you alone? I-I mean, if you were, which I'm not saying you are, because look at you, you're too beautiful to be left alone- I mean! I-I-If you're alone, you could tag along!" He mentally hit himself._ What the fuck is wrong with you, Man?_

Marie covered her mouth and giggled. "You are too sweet. Thanks but No." His face fell but he easily brighten up when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm already with a friend, and I couldn't possibly leave her alone." She placed a finger on her chin. "Though, I can't find her." She turned towards Yuji with a cute smile. "Do you think you could help me?"

His face tinted a light shade of red. "Uh yeah, sure!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Me and Yui exited the store, nearly ten bags in each hand. I continued to half listen to whatever Yui was talking about. This kid need's to take a nap bcause she's full of energy.

Looking around the store, my eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. "...We're going to look so freaking hot in these clothes!"

"Yui, where's Yuji?"

"What?"Looking back to where we last seen him, the spot was clear. She turned around and quickly scanned the store, a small frown on her face. "He was just standing near the changing room." She snapped her head in my direction, startling me. "Did he ditch us?"

"I don't think he would do that. He probably went to a different store to start shopping himself. We was taking too long." I don't blame him, I rather go through the guy's department myself than the girl's because the arcade was right next to it, and it was more fun than shopping for undergarments and dresses..

"That doesn't give him the right to just up and leave without saying anything!" She turned, and began walking in a random direction. I was about to follow when a small bag slipped from her hands.

"Uh, Yui.." Rolling my eyes, I struggled to grasp the tiny bag with my pinky, and hurried after her. "Y-Yui, wait!"

After twenty minutes, I was beginning to perspire. With trying to keep up with Yui's brisk pace, trying to call her down, _and_ carry heavy bag's, it would tire anyone out. There was a time when I almost lost her! But she managed to grab my wrist to keep up with her pace, but even that didn't help!

"W-Wait!" I panted. When she finally released my wrist, I fell to my knees, trying to regain my breath. "Let's just take a break for a minute." We searched just about half of the entire mall! That was a week's worth of excersice.

Yui glanced over her shoulder at me, before scanning the Mall once more. "Alright."

"Why couldn't we just call him?"

"Already tried. The Idiot never picked up."

I looked up at her with a worried exprssion. "You think he'll be alright?"

"He won't be when I see him." She exclaimed, crossing her arm's. "Alright, that's enough resting. Let's keep looking for him."

"Wha-" But I didn't have enough time as she grabbed some of my bag's, and continued walking without me. Struggling to my feet, I ran to catch up with her.

Just as I turned the corner, I nearly collided into Yui's back. "Why'd you stop?" Glancing over her shoulder, my eye's widen a small fraction. Looking back at Yui, I sweat dropped when I seen her body began shaking in rage. "That little Barbie!" Yui growled.

"Yui!" I scold, pulling her behind the corner. I was thankful for the enormous plant blocking us from view. Poking our head's out, I smiled at the scene. "Look, he's so nervous." I felt bad for him. He was blushing like crazy, and no doubt he was stuttering over his words. How cute.

Yui shook her head with distaste. "Look at her, using her little Witch charm's, making him a Nervous-wreck. Why are we hiding?"

I rolled my eyes at her, a smile still gracing my face. "So we could give him a chance!"

Yui's eye's widen at me. "Like hell I'm going to sit and watch that little Beast use our Yuji!" She ran out before I could grasp her.

"Wait, Yui!" I called, but stopped and let out a small scream as I fell over the bag's.

I watched helplessly as Yui stormed up to them both. She raised her hand high before bringing it down on the back of Yuji's head. I couldn't help but face palm myself. _Why me?_

Yuji snapped around and he glared down at her. "What the hell, Yui?!"

"You had me and Pan look all over the damn mall to see you talking to the enemy? Really?" She placed both hands on her hips, not pleased. Apparently all her words been going through one ear and out the other. Shaking her head, she cast one last glare at the girl before at him again. "Let's go." She snapped, turning on her heel's.

Yuji glared at her back before turning around to give Marie an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry. She told me it was that time of the Month, and-" He stopped when she laughed.

"I get it. You two are just so adorable!" Marie gushed.

Yuji's eye's widen. "What?! No, we are not dating! I'm a single man!"

"Yuji!"

He glared over his shoulder at the small teen. He was thinking of so many thing's to do to her when Marie's hand landing on his shoulder regained his attention. "You're coming on the Summer trip, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good. I hope we could hang out sometime." She gave another one of her charming smiles. "Well, I'll see you later." She winked, going in the opposite direction. Yuji waved back memorized, staring after her.

"Yuji!"

"I'm coming!"

With a light shake of his head, he turned around and walked toward's us. He reached and took most of the bag's from me, much to my relief, and began walking fast. Yui was hot on his tail. "I can't _believe_ you was conversing with the enemy!"

"Yui, would you stop with that already! She's not the enemy, she is pure, sweet, and everything you're not!"

_Ouch._

Yui frown deepened as she moved to stand in front of him. "How dare you! Here I am being a good friend and saving you from possibly having a horrible relationship with that beast, and you're saying I'm not sweet?"

Yuji leaned down to her level and held his glare against her's. "How is that being a good friend if you're ruining my chance's with a girl like that?"

"You wouldn't want her because she is a Monster! Have you not seen the crap she does to me?"

"No, I haven't, and neither has anyone else." He walked around her, heading for the escalator's.

"Pan!" _Oh Gosh._ "Pan, tell him all the crap she's done to me!" Yui cried. She yanked me hard toward's them.

I looked between both my best friends, utterly lost for words. Damn it, Yui.. "W-Well um, she's done a lot, but of course it's been by mistake."

Yui's mouth drop. "WHAT?!"

"See! Why can't you at least try to get along with her?"

"Pan, it was not by mistake! Do you not remember what happened just last week? How the hell do you accidentally cut someone's bathing suit with scissors? I nearly flashed everyone!" She exclaimed. "Why would she even have scissors in the changing room in the first place?!"

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Yui."

Now sitting at the food court, I had told Yui to get the food to give everyone a piece of mind, but that blew up in my face when Yuji exclaimed that he should get it because she might do something to his food, or get the order wrong, which that quickly lead to another argument. So I decided to get it, needing a break from them both. Hopefully they could settle whatever it was betwen them before I get back.

_Kami please help me.._

Yui crossed her arm's over her chest, giving him an unpleased look. "I've seen prettier girl's than her."

Yuji leaned back in his seat, his fingers lightly drumming on the surface of the table, also giving her a look. "Oh yeah, who?"

"Why should I tell? You're going to do nothing but fan girl over them!"

"You should be the last one talking about being a fan girl. You're obsessed with a dude that is old enough to be you're Father." He countered.

"Trunks is Not that older then me" Yui shot back. "And she looks like a monkey that was shot fired out of a canon!"

Yuji stopped drumming his fingers on the table as he glared at her through half opened eye's. "Sound's like you're jealous to me."

If Yui had been drinking anything, she would have choked. "What?! _Me_?! Over _Her_?! Pff! As if! What is there to be jealous of?" Just the though of him saying that made her blood boil! That girl was anything but good!

"Looks, smarts, talents, style. Shall I continue?" Yuji smirked as he got her there, Yui's glare intensifying.

"I'm..back!" I dropped two trays (Heavy trays, I might add) on the table. "I don't need that crap! That Baka made it this far with only her looks, and that's sad!"

Aaaannnddd nothing had changed..As predicted.. It was like I wasn't even there. They continued to pick on the other's flaws, harsh comments about their crushes, and anything else they could think of, not even caring that they was in Public, or embarassing me for that matter.

So I just decided to eating, already use to this. Shortly after that, we went back to the task at hand. And according to Yui who actually read through the permission slip unlike most- (Me and Yuji), explained how we needed to dress up for a formal gathering. So store after store we went to look for the "Perfect dress". I wondered who was she trying to dress up, me or herself.

Yuji had declined most of Yui's help and just picked out a simple suit. Oh how I envy the opposite sex attire. So simple and easy.

Yui came up behind him, and gave a nod in approvement. "Alright, that could work." Coming up in front of him, she helped him ajust his tie, and flashed him a smile. It was rare when it was peaceful, and I welcomed it.

Once she was done, she sent him off to purchase it while she came back to me. She had me dressed in a..What was it? A strapless applique short white cocktail dress. It came above my knees. Feeling the price tag rubbing against my neck, I cranked my neck and my eye's lowered once I caught sight of the price. "Yui."

She was currently looking at her reflection. She wore a navy blue dress that fitted perfectly, but the look on her face told otherwise. She turned to me moments later. "Hm?"

"Did you catch sight of the price?" I turned to show her, and she merely glanced at it before turning away as if she didn't even noticed. "Yui! I can't pay for this!"

"Yes you can! I wish you would just stop going for the simple looks and try something out of your comfort zone. Look at you, you look amazing!" She turned me around to face the mirror, and a small smile came to my lip's. "Fine, but this is the last expensive dress we're buying."

"Believe that if you want." She patted my shoulder's, moving back to the piles that we have yet to try on. "Now hurry! Take that off and try this one next!"

By the time we was done, it was almost closing time. Not all the bags could fit inside the trunk, so most of them had to sit in the back with me. After waving goodbye to Yuji, both cars pulled off.

Yui immediately began chatting with her Mother about all the clothes she and I brought. After a few minutes of listening to their conversation, I drowned out their voices and pulled out my headphones, and blasted music. I glanced outside the window, watching everything go by fast.

Despite the music blarring in my ears, my mind slipped to the thought of them two. Yui has her Mother and a little sister. I've visited their house before, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if my Family would act in the same way as them. Can we really call ourself a real family? There was no love, caring nature.. Nothing but work..

Yuji, on the other hand have his Father who works nonstop, but he still manages to make time for him and his Older Brother. Strange how if not all, they has atleast have one person that will forever be with them, while I have no one..

But overall, I was glad I came out today. I actually had a lot of fun spending time with them, despite the arguing.

Soon my eyes began getting heavy, and I allowed sleep to over take me.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Entering the house, I could feel that same feeling empty feeling within this house. My Home. Taking a glance at my Parents closed door, I sighed. I gave a little knock. "Mom? Dad?" My voice echoed throughout the house, and I was answered with silence. No surprise there..

Gripping the bags in my hands tightly, I made my way to my bedroom. Kicking the door closed, I moved to my bed and dumped the bags on top before going over to my closet, gathering as much clothes I could. Pulling my large suit case from under my bed; One after the other, I began neatly placing clothes inside.

There was nothing here for me to do. Either chose to stay alone in an enormous house with a stranger, or spend the summer with my two best friends.

I placed one of the dresses I brought today into the suit case. _May'be this trip might do me some good after all..._

~~~~~~~~n.n

I softly blew on my tea, letting the steam warm up my face. The sound of the clock ticking on the farthest wall was the only sound heard. They was already gone.. Not a note or anything.. Oh well. _Yeah, going on this trip is best.. Minds well finish getting ready._ Glancing at the clock, I couldn't help but sigh.

_5:30.. I have to be at the school by 7:00.._

Drinking down the rest of the tea, I stood up and placed the cup in the sink before making my way up the stairs. I don't think this empty feeling would ever go away. When I come back, will it remain or will I feel something new?

After doing the last of my packing, and checking everything off on the list, I hop in the shower. I tried to distract myself with the Trip. But I didn't even know the main point in going except meeting Trunks Brief, shopping, and the Gathering. Shopping..I really have no heart for it. Trunks Brief..Um..Is our Future President, and Yui's Future Husband (so she claims), and that's about it..

But the gathering..that I can look forward to..I guess. Hopefully it's fun.

By the time I got out the shower, it was already 6:23. _Damn, I need to hurry._

Walking toward's my bed where I laid out today's utfit from yesterday. I was kind of happy that we wasn't forced to wear the School's Uniform on the way there. Throwing on a Navy Blue short sleeve shirt, accompay with black jeans, I sighed in content. No more skirts!_ Hopefully I could get out of wearing most of the dresses Yui forced me to buy.._

As I pulled on my socks, the doorbell ranged. "Right on time." Running down the stairs, I threw open the door and was met with a beaming Yui. But the smile instantly dropped when she caught sight of my clothes...

"I really hope your not wearing that."

"Yui, don't start with me." I warned. "Now come help me bring all this stuff down."

Yui rolled her eye's but remained silent as she followed me upstairs.

Once everything was loaded onto the car, we hopped in, and sped off in the direction of the school. This trip had me a little on edge. I never left the comfort of my home. My city.. but now I am.. I just had to push that strange feeling away. I mean, what do I have that I will miss anyways?

"Pan, we're here!" Yui exclaimed excitedly. "Thanks Mom!" I watched as Yui kissed her Mother on the cheek before hopping out the Car to start unloading.

"Yeah, thanks again." I smiled. I climbed out after that, helping Yui with the bag's. Glancing around, It wasn't much, but the several people that was here was chatting excitedly, despite how early it was.

"I don't know why they're squealing when at the end of the day Trunks Brief will be mine!" I pulled Yui back before she could go on a rampage, and handed her a bag. If she get's us in trouble and have us get sent back home...

"Just take it easy, will you?" We both turned to see Yuji. He took a light sip of his coffee, holding it close.

"You made it!" Yui exclaime happily. She ran up to give him a hug before taking his Coffee. "You know I'm still sick, right?" Yui responce was a light shrug of her shoulders as she took a sip. Yuji just rolled his eyes as he left to unpack his own load. After getting everything onto the Bus, we boarded, going all the way to the back. Being that it was only our class, there was plenty of room for everyone to spread out, which I loved.

"Okay, I brought snacks guys!" Yui exclaimed excitedly. She threw me a bag a chips, me barely having enough to catch it, along with soda.

"I also got the poor baby cough drops." She tossed them to Yuji, who caught it effortlessly. She sat down next to him, wearing a sly smirk. "And you say I'm not nice."

He looked at her, and shrugged. "You have your moments." He took his Coffee back and downed the rest of it.

After waiting for the rest of the students to arrive, Mrs. Keiko Rose to her feet and cleared her throat. "Alright! If you do not have a signed permission slip, you will not be able to go! Please have them out now!"

Yui turned to us both. "Did you guys-"

"Already did." Me and Yuji answered, holding the papers high.

Yui collected our permissionslips, and smiled brightly at the sight. "Awesome, now all we have to do is-"

Confused on her pause of ranting, I looked over and my jaw dropped. "Yui! How could you of all people forget to get your's signed?!" I whispered harshly. Glancing up, I could see Mrs. Keiko slowly approaching us.

Yuji threw his head back, annoyed. "You idiot."

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW! I was sure I got it signed!" She looked at me with teary eye's. "Pan!"

"D-Don't look at me!" I looked out the Window to see Yui's Mother's Car already taking off. "Dammit, Yui!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! I was busy!" She cried. Her hands clutched the paper, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. "My dreams are ruined! How am I suppose to Marry Trunks now?!"

"Give it here." Yui blinked as the papers was snatched from her hands, and turned to see Yuji with a pen.

"Yuji, you can't!" I whispered harshly.

"What Mrs. Keiko don't know, won't hurt her." He then signed the paper and handed it back to the teary teen. Us both looking at the paper, we was amazed with his penmanship. "It looks so..."

"Convincing." Yui finished. She couldn't help but throw her arm's around him in glee. "Thank you!"

"Whatever.."

When Ms. Keiko finally came over, Yui squeezed Yuji's hand, holding in her breath as she glanced at the signature before going onto mine, then Yuji's. Mrs. Keiko waved the papers high. "Okay, let's get a move on!" Yui, along with all the other girl's squealed. Was it too late to go back home? Leaning back into the pushed Coach seat, I sighed in relief. We all made it..

The engine started, the bus roaring to life. Glancing to my right, Yui was surprisingly quiet, glancing out her own window, and beside her, Yuji was already asleep. Glancing outside of my own window, the school was in view. This was it.. I wasn't going to see this place for a short while. May'be change is what I need. It was final, there wasn't anything or anyone waiting for me when I got back. Best make every moment count, right?

What of the chances of me meeting someone, him loving me, giving me his un-divided attention, and more. I couldn't help but give a bitter smile. I sound like Yui.. looking for that certain someone. But I can't even pretend I wasn't like that. I thought I had him but I guess he wasn't the one for me.. I just pray that someday, I will find someone to take me away from all this.

And the bus began pulling off...

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Wow, it's been a while, huh? I appologize but please understand, being a senior is Very comes with a lot of resonsibilities, but I won't stop writing! I can't! I love you all! :D **

**That's it for now! Let me know what you guy's think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Not going to get into my normal speech, so let's just get into the story, why don't we?**

* * *

**Memorywriter: Lol, Thanks for the review. Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait! :D**

* * *

**Summary: Nothing says it all like a Father's rage. First it was the visit's, Then it was play date's, but what did it was the promise for his Daughter's safety being broken. Years later, a lot has changed, accidents occurred, and the war has just begun. And it all starts with the upcoming Summer trip..**

**Chapter 2**

This was the fifth time I sighed since we've stepped foot into our Hotel room, which was about 45 minutes ago. The afternoon light shone brightly into the room, my back soaking in the sunlight's warmth. My half lidded eyes flicked left to right, watching Yui pace for the last 15 minutes, struggling to put her words into an actual sentence. "I didn't come all this way for this." I calmly stated. I couldn't get mad at this point. It would just drain the little energy I had.

My words seem to have gone over her head as she continued to pace. "Yui, Please just sit down. It's not that serious."

As if hearing for the first time, Yui halted to a sudden stop. Her mouth dropped, giving an audible gasp. "Not that serious? Not that- _Why_.._How_...Does Mrs. Keiko.._hate_ me? Or did she not plan this out correctly? Does she _want_ an accident to happen on this trip because of her mistake?" _What?_ "Why does that Witch have to share a room with us?!" Her body was trembling with rage at this point, her lip twitch easily settling back in after years of resisting.

"Maybe because it's four to a room?" I gestured to the two neatly made king size beds.

"Let her sleep in the hallway!"

"Yui!" I reprimanded. "Enough. Now unpack so we can get ready. Mrs. Keiko said we have three hours to do whatever we want- prior to our rules, that is, until the Party tonight."

Hearing this, Yui's eyes lit up, the image of her enemy completely swiped away from her mind. Throwing her suitcase on the bed, she began unloading her Clothes eagerly. "That's enough time to go shopping!"

I blinked. "..What?"

"For the Party, duh!"

I wanted to cry at her words. "B-B-But we already went shopping! Remember? I said no the Lingere but got the dresses. We have our dresses." I said the last part slowly so she could understand we was okay with shopping.

"But what if we see something better? We must buy it if we happen to stumble upon better looking dresses, Pan." Yui rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "Don't act like you don't have enough money."

"Spending a week with you and I'll be broke!"

"Maybe so, but at least you'll have nice clothes."

She gave me one of her cheesy smiles and I couldn't resist groaning and tugging at my hair at this point. Falling back on the bed, my hands slip to cover my face. I _never_ met someone who had an addiction to shopping. It was such a bizarre habit to have.

Lost in my temporary sadden state, I didn't even hear the door open.

_"Hello."_ We both turned our attention to see Yuji strolling in. He flopped on the bed beside me and laid back comfortably. Going by his appearance, he seemed content, unlike Yui a few minutes ago. Hopefully he could help brighten thing's. "So, who you guys rooming with?" _Dammit, Yuji._

Before I could answer without any curses tied to the names, we both snapped our head's in Yui's direction, hearing an inhuman growl. "With Marie Rose and Julie." I sighed. This was going to be a long Summer.

Yuji sat up on his forearms, his eyes wide. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Yui hissed, nearly tearing her shirt in half. "Out of all the girls in our class, she just had to be with us! Stupid Bitch.."

"Yui!"

"Don't pay her no mind, Pan. It's pointless to talk some sense into her at this rate."

Yui frowned. "Says the love struck puppy following after that piece of trash on legs!"

"Whatever you say, Yui. But just know, you'll never reach or surpass her level." He wasn't going to let Yui ruin his mood. Unlike Yui, he accepted his roommates, as they we're already friends from the start.

Before Yui could come back with a retort to his insult, he sat up and clasped his hand's together. "Anyways, I didn't come here to argue. Let's go explore this place."

"Good idea." Rising to my feet, I walked over to the dresser and grabbed both cards. "Yui, don't forget your key." I tossed her the card before grabbing the Brochure. "So where do you guys want to head first? Looking at the brochure, it says something about this museum that kind of caught my eye." My eyebrow furrowed slightly as I scanned through the small paragraph. "It's a little far but..It think we could make it back in time for the- _Hey_!"

I whined as the brochure was snatched from my hands. Yuji gave a bored expression as he crumbled the pamphlet and chucked it somewhere in the connected bathroom. My mouth hung open as I glanced to Yui who gave the same look.

My head fell back as I gave an exaggerating sigh as they pulled me along.

~~~~~~~~n.n

_She fell on all fours, her breathing labored. Strands of her snow white hair falling out of her pony tail, framing around her face. Her armor was in shreds just around her, along with her double swords that was shattered and discarded to pieces around her fallen form. Her tiny fist pounded at the ground in defeat._

_The menacing chuckles and smirks above her was like added heavy weight of disgrace upon her scraped shoulders. Her men. Her Warriors. All gave astounding sacrifices all for it to be in vain!_

_Tears of anger pooled in her Blue Bell eyes but she wouldn't dare let a drop spill. She would go quietly, not letting them have the satisfaction of hearing or seeing her break._

_Her teeth grind hard when his enormous hand gripped her chin, angling her face to his. The hatred and raged within her eyes made the corners of his mouth curl into a sinister smirk. His Prussian blue eyes flared with anger as he stared down at her glaring, twisted face. "Such a young beauty..Full of spirit yet lacks the knowledge of a Knight. You should know better than to Raising havoc on my territory!" She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain when his grip tightened around her face, a small noise escaped her throat when he brought his face close. "I should have your head for your foolish act!" His eyes never left her's, his lips curling once more to let out a breathy laugh. "But that would be too easy."_

_"You will never break me." Her voice was small but full of determination. Her green eyes flared with this new found ambition._

**Press A for new secret factor.**

From her spot on the floor, Yui's head hung low, her bangs covering her eyes. Her hands grip the controller in a tight grip as Yuji rolled on the floor beside her, giving a loud and boisterous laugh. Her head shot up and she glared at the teary teen beside her. "Oh shit!" Gathering himself together, he sat back up, and struggled to obtain a straight face. Yui sat still, her eyes flaring dangerously at him.

A tear falling from his eye at the sight of her. There was rules when it comes to gaming. You talk trash to your opponent, but two things you don't do: Rage quit unless you want to be humiliated, and you never touch the loser on the shoulder unless you want to get hurt.

Yuji clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You almost had me there, kid. I'm proud."

Yui raised the controller over her head in warning. Yuji held up his hands, chuckling down to a minimum. "Easy Kitty, no need for the abuse. Just step your game up next time."

She fist the front of his suit, pushing him further into the ground. "Shut up, you little..Ugh!" Yuji just flashed her a taunting smirk as he dodged her blows. His elbow hit the button, continuing the forgotten game. Both heads turned towards the flat screen.

_The atmosphere grew more tense around them. His expression: Heated glare, wicked smirks, and taunting voice. It was a slap to the face! Mockery! She would love nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin off his face but she was too weak to do any actual damage. But for a split second, her eyes flickered between vexation to confusion from his lack of response. _

_"End her!" _

_"Torture her until she begs for mercy!"_

_She sneered as His men continued to voice their options. Her eye's never left his as he tried to destroy her mentally with his stare alone. To say it was working would be an understatement as she remembered hearing rumors of his violent ways with his enemies. At first she laughed as her confidence sparked but now being in this situation, she was starting to have doubts, that these rumors was actually true. _

_The tightening on her chin brought her out of her thoughts, his eye's gleaming mysteriously. As his __face drew closer, his__ voice was low, as if only wanting her ears to pick up on his next words. "I'll take you on that challenge." _

_Her body released a shiver at those words, her mind drawing a blank-_

Yui stood up, and walked towards the system and hit the power button. "Oh no!" She sarcastically cried, flicking her heated gaze to him.

Yuji's mouth fell open in a breathless laugh. "We didn't even get to see the secret factor!"

"Too bad!" She crossed her arms stubbornly. "You don't deserve to see it." She stored over to the window, muttering how she hates when he plays games. She even threw a "Cheater," over her shoulders for good measures.

Yuji head turned as he followed her. "What? I don't cheat, your game skills just sucks."

"Whatever, nerd."

Getting to his feet, he crossed the room. "Your just a sore loser, Yui. You can't handle my awesome skills. Admit it and I'l even teach you a thing or two." Yui spun around fast, her hand shooting out to fist the front of his suit, bringing him closer. His lips curled into a smirk at the height difference, but despite her being "fun size" as he puts it, she could be pretty violent when mad. "Shut up, you little Brat!"

"Or what?"

Yui stood on her toes to gather some distance to prove her point. "I'll-"

"You guys ready yet?" I questioned, coming out of the Bathroom. The white dress literally hugged at my body in every place. It was a White lace Applique dress- a dress that we (Yui) happen to stumble upon, and according to her: _"We just had to get it!"_ But I will admit, the dress did look and feel nice. The lace sleeves design was lovely, and I was glad it stopped just a few inches above my knees. The only problem I would say would have to be my back being exposed through the lace. It made me feel a little self-conscious. A nagging voice in my head was telling me it was a little too much.

Yui's hands came to her face as she gasped excitedly. Pushing Yuji aside, she was in front of me in seconds. "Oh my gosh, Pan. You look beautiful!" Forcing me to spin, I could feel my face heat up greatly.

"Go put on your shoes, I want a picture!"

"O-Okay!"

Fetching my matching white high-heels, I slipped them on. "Get over here too, cheater." Yui growled, also putting on her shoes.

Yuji placed a hand over his heart. "I'm touched." Standing on the left side, Yui in the middle, and Yuji on the right, Yui held out the phone from above. Once in our preferable poses, she gave the count down. "In Three! Two! One! Say Cheater!"

"Really, Yui?"

Me and Yui bounced closer, our smiles growing wide. "Cheater!"

"Retake it! I was barely in it!" Yuji complained.

Yui stuck her tongue out at him childishly but complied. After taking multiple pictures in different poses, Yui scrolled through them all, nodding in satisfaction. "We look so good!" She gushed. Yuji looked over her shoulder, nodding in agreement.

"Send it to us so we could have it as our background." I said from my spot on the bed.

"Great Idea!"

Hearing my notification ring, I couldn't help but smile as well at the pictures. I will treasure them always.

"It's almost time." Yuji spoke, glancing at his phone.

Rolling my head to the side, I cast Yui a knowing smirk. "Ready to meet your Prince?"

Yui gave a confident nod as Yuji shook his head in the process.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Already Two hours into the gathering and I managed to lose Yuji. Twice! My only guess was he went searching for Marie Rose, doing everything in his power to gain her attention. Yui remained by my side at all times, which I was grateful for.

Besides our class, we was surrounded by many staff members. They was all dressed so professional, talking in a business like manner (From what my ears picked up.). Surprised? No. Intimidated? ..Eh? I wonder what we would be doing in our stay. The permission slip that I was forced to read- Having enough surprises- it wasn't that descriptive, beside that one little detail about the Gathering, and job hunting. It didn't make any sense. I was going to have to ask Mrs. Keiko about this later.

In the time of our the search for Yuji, we stumbled upon a few business people. Of course, leave it to Yui to leave _me_ to stutter horribly in multiple small talks with them while _she_ continued to search for her supposedly future husband.

"Chances are he might not even be here, Yui. Don't get your hopes up." I spoke, after giving her a light punch to the arm. Talking to the higher up was scary.

Yui whipped around at me, her eye's wide in panic. "W-Why wouldn't he?"

"I mean-" I trailed off horribly, giving a light shrug. "He could be busy or tired from all his hard work. You could only imagine how much work needs to be done in his position-"

"Oh my gosh, Pan! There he is There he is!" Yui squealed, gripping my arm in a death grip. Following her gaze, I glanced up to indeed see our future President just on the next floor. It seem weird, seeing him in person opposed to on T.V.. I took note of the small frown on his face as he kept his gaze straight ahead, not bothering once to look down at his guest.

Taking a glance at my giddy friend, she bounced at my side. "Easy, Yui." I hissed, yanking my arm free. I rubbed the sore spot fast, hoping to rid the pain quickly.

She quickly turned me to face her, blocking his view. Her hands ran all over her body, adjusting herself. "Quick, how do I look?"

"You look gorgeous, Yui." I told honestly. I grabbed her hands in mine, sharing a smile. "And you don't need anyone to tell you that."

She bit her bottom lip nervously as she glanced past my head and back up at him. "Thanks but... I-I don't know. I just want to at least be up to his standards."

"You talk as if you two are together, and even if you were, you don't need to be at his level. He should like you for who you are, that goes for anyone you go for."

Yui glanced down in thought. "Your right."

I smiled.

"But I still want him."

"Yui." I struggled to not face palm myself in defeat as she glared at our fellow classmates, girls mainly, who was gushing at the sight of him. All I could do was shake my head with a faint laugh. "While you fight off the threats, I'll roam around." I informed, pulling away.

Leaving Yui probably wasn't a good idea, but I know she won't do anything too bad. Not around our future president, at least. I gave off small smiles and waves, even conversing with a few business men with a little more confidence.

Heading towards the back of the ballroom, I pushed open the two heavy doors and stepped into the summer night. A very warm breeze flew by, cooling my skin. Taking in my surroundings, it looked as a small little garden. The cherry blossoms was blooming at it's fullest, petals gliding in the soft current.

Walking along the stone floor, I was lead to a small pond. I blinked at my reflection. I placed a strand behind my ear before giving a nervous smile. Strange the other day, I couldn't even see myself going on this ridiculous trip, rather just spending my summer with my friends, but I had to admit this wasn't all that bad.

"Excuse me."

Looking over my shoulder, my mouth dropped open as I saw the true definition of beauty. Tight Blue curls bounced with each graceful step. Her pink lips stretched into a gracious smile. Her blue eyes sparkled lovely with the little light given. Her sparkling white dress was an eye catcher, adding to the perfection in her features. It ended just a few inches before her knees, revealing her perfectly shaped legs.

Snapping out of my daze, I cleared my throat rather unattractively. "Oh, sorry, Ms. Brief.. I-I was um..Just needed some fresh air.. er..B-Beautiful Garden!"

Surprisingly, she released a bell like laugh, letting it drift in the night air. "It's fine." She tilted her head, and I could she was eyeing me. I shrunk under her gaze, rather favoring to keep my gaze elsewhere, preferably the stone ground. Here I was, talking about how I couldn't care less about Trunks and his life style yet I couldn't keep a steady eye contact with his sister. I don't care, She just better move before I throw up- "You look awfully familiar.."

Startled by the statement, my head shot up to see her wearing a confused expression, her face growing shockingly closer than I remembered. "Do I? No," I chuckled nervously, taking a step back. "I highly doubt that."

She placed her hand under her chin in thought. "..No, I'm sure of it. You have that face."

"What face?!"

"A face that I seen before!" She quickly corrected.

Taking a much calm breath, I could feel my face heating in embarrassment. "Oh."

Deciding to wave it off, she flashed me another one of her dazzling smiles. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much, Ma'am." I bowed respectively, only to hear a horrified gasp. My head shot up to see her place a hand over her heart, a petrified expression now placed on her pretty features. "M-Ma'am? I'm only 19!"

"I'm sorry-"

"I mean, to call me _such_ name! I-I-I...I should have your head!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" I cried.

The heiress released another one of her affectionate laugh. "I'm only kidding, _sheesh_." My shoulders fell limp and I resisted slumping to the ground in a heap.

"Yeah, yeah, haha, you got me." A tear rolled down my face, my heart slowing back down to it's normal pace.

She wiped a tear from her eye before looking at me with a sweet smile. "What's your name?"

Finding my voice, I gave a weak answer. "Pan."

"_Pan_." She tested my name on her lips, giving another smile. She held out her hand. "Call me Bra."

I stared at her hand, stunned. She was so..happy and...not at all stressed, or didn't look it. Judging by her personality and straight forwardness, I can gather she was charming and kind deep inside. Giving her one of my own smiles, I grabbed her hand.

After giving off friendly introductions, I was lead to a bench just at the end of the stony trail. I couldn't remember how long we stood out there but I didn't mind at all. We actually held a pleasant conversation, both of us growing fond of the other. (I would hope she enjoyed my company) I even think I made a new friend.

When she mentioned that it was almost time for her Mother- Bulma Brief- to give her speech, we both headed for the doors. Going back inside, we both parted. I waved politely before going to search for either of my love struck friends. Surprisingly, it was a tough job as it seems more people had came to welcome us.

Going off to the side, I glanced around in total embarrassment before shoving my hand in the front of my dress to retrieve my phone. This was such a weird place to keep things. _What if I had my keys, where would I put that?!_ Quickly sending both of them a message of my location and loneliness, I decided to keep my phone in my hand. I rather not risk anyone seeing me struggle to place my phone comfortably in my Bra.

Feeling someone's gaze on me, I shifted my gaze to my right to see a rather short Man scowling at me. I subconsciously clutch my hands to my chest, doing my best to shrink away from his heated glare. I recognized him though. Yui had showed me many pictures containing the wealthy family. He was Married to Bulma Brief. What was his name again?

Sneering, he turned his gaze elsewhere, which I was grateful for. He didn't want to be there- is my guess. He looked as if someone ruined his night. _But no need to take your anger out on me! _

"Pan!" I looked over towards Yui, glad to take my attention away from the angry little Man. "Why are you by yourself?"

"Because you went to go search for the love of your life." I crossed my arms over my chest. "And I still have yet to see Yuji anywhere."

Yui waved it off. "Forget about him. I wanted to talk to you."

I could practically see the excitement glowing in her eyes. "Okay?"

"What did she say to you?"

"Who?"

"Bra brief! I saw you guys walking out back! You two was talking for a long time." She bounced closer. "Well? What did she say?"

I looked away sheepishly, giving a nervous laugh. Before I could tell her our simple conversation, my eyes rolled to the second floor to where baby blue eyes was staring back at me.

* * *

_From up above..._

"Rough night?"

Half lidded Baby blue eyes shifted onto an identical set. His baby sister walked up to him, obviously in a much better mood than he was. He turned his attention away when she graced him with her dazzling smile.

"Hn."

Coming to stand beside him, she rested her arms on the banister. Her smile faltered a bit as she turned to gaze down at the scene below. Her voice was low, already getting a hint to what caused his sour mood. "Does your sour mood have anything to do with Marron?"

"Don't it always?" He answered truthfully. Dark circles was beginning to form under his eyes, and he seemed more irritable than usual. She was expecting to much from him. He could feel it. In her mind-It was time to take that next step, but he wasn't ready. Far from it, actually.

For the past two months, she had been throwing hints about marriage to which he ignored. Of course he wants to settle down, years later. He could actually see himself settling down with her. But at the moment not really. Just the thought of her alone made him want to groan and wreck havoc somewhere.

To him, he doesn't know but...Either somethings missing or their relationship is slipping. That spark wasn't there anymore. Now, it's just a small flame. He pressed his fingers to his temple, trying to sooth the pain.

He needed a drink.

"The girl in the white." Trunks eyes wandered for a bit before locking on me and Yui. His eyes flicked between us as Yui continued to press me excitedly.

"What about her?"

"Don't she look familiar to you?"

Trunks eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he eyed me closely. His eyes trained on my face, looking at my posture and all. He slowly shook his head. "..I dunno. Who is she?"

"Beats me," Bra shrugged. "But..she just has that face. I can't really but my finger on it but she looks familiar."

Trunks stared at me for a few seconds longer until my own gaze flicked on his. His face remained neutral as my mouth fell open. Yui must have seen my face because she turned instantly and I knew her face was flushed at the sight of him. But his gaze lingered on me longer than it should have before he turned his attention else where.

Shortly after, we was called over to the tables. Me yui and Yuji sat together, along with Marie Rose. From beside me, I could feel the heat of Yui's glare on Marie Rose' smiling face. Much to my relief, she didn't do anything to draw attention. Hearing the mic. up in front, I turned my attention to the Lady who made this opportunity possible.

"I would like to thank you all for coming!" Bulma spoke, giving all smiles. The wealthy genius was dressed in a strapless black gown that hugged every curves of her body. I wasn't too surprised when even Yuji's mouth felll open, along with the rest of the male student body. "I know it's been a long day traveling, and now you just want to relax. Hopefully we can make the time we have together fun!" A round of claps echoed throughout the room.

"She is so pretty." Yui whispered in awe.

I couldn't help but numbly nod my head in agreement. It sucks not having good looks and brains like that from day one. They are truly blessed.

"So this Summer, you will get an insight on what this company is all about! Now trust me when I say, it won't be boring in the slightest. All of our staff and faculty will treat you like family and we're here to help you out!"

"The reason why we're gathered here to day is for you to get a chance to socialize with the staff and faculty because just in two days, they shall be your mentors for the Summer!" She suppressed a chuckle hearing many audible gasps. "You'll get the opportunity to take on many task you've never encountered before. We will strengthen your skills, as well as build new ones; preparing you for the next step! You'll get the full experience of the life of the business world!"

"Imagine me working along side Trunks!" Yui squealed in my ear.

I giggled. "I don't think he counts, Yui."

When Bulma Brief began to wrap up her speak, she allowed us to (or the rest of the student body who hasn't) get another change to speak to all faculty. As well announcing a bonus: we get to take a picture with the Royal family. I could only smile as Yui bit her lip to suppress her screams.

Lined up, Yui bounced beside me excitedly, every now and then fixing up her appearance, along with the rest of the girls in the class. I had to keep assuring her appearance was fine until it was my turn, leaving Yuji to handle my work.

I stood in between Trunks brief and his sister: Bra. She brushed closer to me, obviously happy and I couldn't help but smile. I could feel Trunks hand on the small of my back as he moved in. I blinked a few times, my face turning a light shade. The flash went off twice before I bid my goodbye's and scurried off.

"Next!"

* * *

We all had came back to me and Yui's room after the gathering. It was a mystery to Marie Rose' and Julie's whereabouts, but I wasn't complaining. I, along with the rest of the hotel could enjoy some peace, even if it's for a little while.

I had locked myself in the bathroom to start getting ready to bed, but not after warning both of them to quiet down. But deep down, I know my warning just flew over their heads.

"Come on, Yui. One more round." Yuji waved the controller in her face, blocking her view from the photo.

A growl escaped her throat as she gave her back to him, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. "Screw off, Loser. I'm busy."

"Yeah, staring at the picture of you with an old man is really worth wasting time." He replied sarcastically. Not getting a retort much like he use to, his shoulder's fell as he gazed through half lidded eyes.

Yui's heart was pounding, her mind floating back to just minutes ago when she stood beside him. His hand was touching her shoulder as he stood close to her. Her heart was beating fast in her chest from all the excitement and she couldn't resist in flushing her body against his in time as the flash went off. She couldn't contain herself and released a high pitch squeal.

But just as the happiness was quick to come, it was quick to be ripped away. Yui's mouth dropped open as the photo was torn away from her fingers. Her head followed her photo. "Hey!"

Yuji dangled the Picture out of her reach when her arm shot out. "Play me in one last match and you'll get it back." Dangling the photo close to her face teasingly, only to bring it out of reach when she jumped for it almost caused her to fall out of the chair.

Getting to her feet, Yui stood close and gave her best intimidating glare she could muster. Without any shoes, she stood even shorter which made it almost laughable. "You wanna go right now?"

Yuji's lips curled into a smirk, and that was all it took for her. Yui lunged at him, tackling him to the bed. Her hand gripped the front of his suit, pushing him further into the mattress, her other fist hanging over his head in warning. She nearly growled at him. "Give it back!"

"Just one game!"

She stretched for it, her knee moving up into his stomach hard. Her fingers grazed it, but all hope of retrieving it died when he put the photo behind his head. He gave her a smug look at her deadly glare.

Now he was struggling to hold his own as she was now trying to scratch at his face. She was successful in hooking her pinky in his nose. "Dammit, Yui! Let go!"

"Would you two knock it off! It's late!" I called from the bathroom. Using one of the many plush towels stacked on the rack, I dried my face, riding the little amount of make-up Yui slapped on my face. Now looking at myself in the mirror, my face looked boring, naked and plain. I smiled. Just how I like it.

Looking down the rest of my form. I subconsciously rubbed my arms. It was weird. To ever think I would ever have the courage to go outside dressed like this, I guess that's one of the perks of having a wild and out-going best friend. They never do let you miss out on anything if they have something to do with it. I should thank Yui. She's basically helping me out my comfort zone. Slowly but surely.

Turning around to gaze at my backside, I could feel my face heat up a bit. _I-I guess I do kind of look okay, a-and I guess this I-Isn't such a bad color on me-_

My train of thought suddenly froze, my eyebrows creased a bit as my nose twitched. I began sniffing the air until I came to my shoulder. Smelling myself, I pulled back. It smell just..like him.

"Hm."

Yuji had been successful in detaching his nose free. In his teen-like state of mind, he couldn't help his gaze as it fell on her chest. During their little wrestling match, her dress gave him a nice view from his angle. Subconsciously licking his suddenly dried lips, he quickly averted his gaze to meet her heated chocolate gaze that was locked on the object at hand.

Managing to catch his wrist, she pinned them by his head, her nails digging into his skin. She angrily blew away the few strands of hair that had managed to fall out of place the process before fixing her blazing eyes on him again. She slowly leaned forward, nearly growling in his face. "Give. Me. The. Picture. Now!"

Yuji met her glare, throwing it right back, his mouth set. He began to speak, refusing to let up when the door opened, and Marie Rose and Julie strolled in. The two girls halted when they spotted the two on the bed. Marie Rose covered her smirk behind her manicured hand. "Oh my!" She gushed. "Did we interrupt something?"

Yui and Yuji turned their attention once new voices entered the picture, and seeing their shocked faces. Both faces turned a bright red as Yuji began rambling, "I-It's not what it looks like!"

Yui's eyebrow twitched as a dangerously growl erupted from her throat at the sight of her enemy. Despite her embarrassing position, Marie Rose was the last person she wanted to be caught like this.

Yuji threw Yui to the side of him, her body bouncing ungraciously on the bed. Her mouth fell open, not believing he just did that. "Yuji!"

"What? No! We wasn't doing anything!" He exclaimed, nearly close to tears. He tossed the Picture aside, which Yui dove for, falling off the bed in the process. "You bent the Corner!"

Yuji slid in front of Yui's view, scratching the back of his head. "Honest! We was just messing around! Nothing serious!"

"Yuji, no need to hide your secret from us." Marie Rose gave him a charming smile. "I'm happy your able to find someone and just be happy, despite all the flaws she may possess, we look past it!"

_"What?!"_

Yuji returned the smile, grabbing her hand in his. He took how soft her fingers felt. He had to resist in rubbing his face with them. "You have it all wrong. I was only teasing the child. I took her photo to get her to agree to play a simple game match. Harmless teasing, see? No love between us whatsoever!"

Marie Rose raised her free hand to her face in pure happiness. "Well, if that's just it, I don't have to hide this inside any longer."

"Hide what, my darling?"

Marie Rose rocked her body back and forth, her face heating up appealingly as she struggled to put her words.

Yui leaned over, giving a disgusted look as she watch the scene before her, her worries for the bent corner of her and the Royal Family long gone.

I too couldn't help but poke my head out of the Bathroom at the sound of the commotion.

"Ever since I saw you tonight, dressed up so Handsomely, I...Oh! I-I don't know what I'm saying!" She cried.

"No no! Please continue, Marie Rose! " Yuji urged.

"I-It's just, you clean up so nicely, that..I couldn't keep my eyes off of you the entire night!"

Yuji practically melted at her feet.

Yui shut her eyes, her anger rising up a notch. And that was my cue to step in. Not only to give everyone in the Hotel some piece and quiet, but mainly me. "Alright, guys. That's enough excitement today." I grabbed Yuji's arm and pulled him to his feet, making sure he was steady enough to balance his own weight. "Why don't you give us sometime to get ready for bed and we'll see you tomorrow."

By the look of his face, he was still dazed from his "Secret" Crush "confession". "Well the night is still young, Pan. No need to rush things. We could spare a few minutes to continue our lovely conversation."

"Goodbye, Yuji." Pushing him out the door and into the correct direction of his room, I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, my eyes falling shut. So much energy in the same room, you could almost feel the electric waves bouncing off every corner of the room.

Opening my eyes, I glanced at the three. "I get shower first." I pointed my gaze at yui. "You'll sit in the bathroom until I'm done." Knowing Yui so well, I doubt anyone wanted to pay off any damaged furniture.

Yui opened her mouth to protest but Julie beat her to it. "Why don't we all go to the huge Bathroom on the Third Floor?" Her voice was monotone. She didn't even wait to hear our responses as she began gathering her bathroom essentials.

"Great idea, Julie!" Marie Rose clapped.

"There's no way I'm sharing a bath with a mutt like you!" Yui barked, getting to her feet.

Marie Rose gave a mocking pout, holding a finger to her chin. "Oh, I get it. It's okay, sweetie, you don't want to feel ashamed with so much developed bodies lined up next to each other while you.." Marie Rose gave a smirk as she trained her eye's low. "Come in small packages. But don't worry, someday you'll finally fill out like the rest of us. I believe in you!"

"I'm not ashamed, mutt! Y-you-" Yui's lip began twitching at her stuttering. Her eye's fell on her enemy's well developed chest, her chest moving with every breath she took from laughing. Her eye's flicked over to Julie's, watching every move she made packing, then her eye's landed on me. I held my arm's to my chest defensively, shielding my body away from her heated gaze. "Quit it!" I turned my attention to the laughing headed. "Okay, why don't you two go, we'll meet you there."

Moving to let them leave, I turned to Yui with a raised eyebrow. "You know it won't end well if you go, don't you?"

Yui huffed, her arm's dropping to her sides. "I don't care."

I watched as she started to gather her belonging. Now I see what Yui was talking about. The little teasing Marie Rose did was enough to get so riled up. Maybe sharing a room with them wasn't the best idea._ I'll have to talk to Mrs. Keiko about the matter later. But in the meantime..._

I grabbed her hand just before she could leave. Yui sighed tiredly. "Pan.."

"Yui, please promise me you'll be in your best behavior. We're suppose to have fun on this trip, and you shouldn't let anyone get you so worked up at a time like this."

Yui cast a light glare to the side, her lip's forming into a small pout. After a few seconds, she gave a loud sigh. "Fine. But if she stars with me, all deals are off."

* * *

"Ahh!" Crossing my arm over the edge, I rested my head letting the steam heat me up completely. Thank you, Julie for this brilliant idea.

"This is relaxing." I looked over my shoulder and smiled as Yui got relaxed in her spot. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, parted in the front.

I'll admit, I never did this before. At first I was tempted to turn back around but with a little coaxing from Yui, I caved in. I could proudly say today wasn't so bad as I thought it would be. Thank you Yui!

"So you decided to join us after all. I'm glad." Marie Rose smiled cutely, tilting her head innocently. Her hair was piled atop of her head as well, done with more care. I could only picture Yui's face was just as red as mine at the sight of her. We would have to take Yuji to the hospital is he caught sight of this.

Marie Rose slipped into the steaming water and gave a content sigh as she melted away. Opening one eye, she glanced at both of us. "You two okay?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Your b-boobs!" Yui weakly pointed, her hand trembling. "Their huge!"

Marie Rose looked down at herself to see her chest rising slightly higher due to the water level. Her face turned a light shade but she did nothing to cover herself. "My gosh, Yui. You pervert!"

"What?! It's not my fault if your flaunting that in my face!"

A pair of hands suddenly came around me and my body instantly froze, my face heating up greatly as I gasped in utterly surprise. Feeling an equally hot body pressed against me, I looked over my shoulder and seen Julie's stony face. "You've grown tremendously."

"Julie!" My hand's clutched hers in attempt to remove her hands from my person but she surprisingly had a tight grip on me. I'm actually scared to share a room with Julie now.

"Really?!" I snapped my head towards one of my classmates: Anastasia. She was rather short but over excited classmate that never went unnoticed when on the move. She stood not too far from us, a gleam appearing in her eyes. Giving a cat like smirk, she began making her way towards us, her hands moving creepily.

All the color nearly drained from my face with every step she took. "Wait! No! Stooop!"

"Seems like Yui's not too far behind either." Smirked Marie Rose, appearing behind her.

Yui's body trembled, her face turned a darker shade. "Y-You Pervert!"

"Allison here isn't too far behind either!"

"Get away from meee!"

Multiple screams echoed through the bathhouse, water splashed everywhere and many bodies pressed against one another.

_Back into the room:_

"What the hell was you girls doing in there?" Yuji questioned, rubbing the towel to his head vigorously. He was clad in a Black shirt with gray sweats, his feet being covered only in socks. "We heard screaming."

Me dressed in a Baby blue tank top and matching short, my hair was still damp from our.. (Cough) Bath. Yui was dressed in a gray shirt, a familiar looking cartoon on the front with pants. I could feel my face growing more red and can only imagine Yui matched me as we kept out heads down, organizing our clothes to put away in the draws neatly. "Don't worry about it." We muttered.

Marie Rose giggled, a light blush decorating her own face. She sported a small red tank top with black hearts and matching shorts. "You two are so red, it's adorable!"

Yuji stayed around for a few minutes longer before disappearing into his own room. We all having the same idea as him. Climbing into bed with Yui, we all bid eachother goodnight. I reached over and switched the light off. I turned on my side, and I could feel Yui's body press against mine. I smiled and welcomed her heat, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Today..wasn't such a bad day. Turned better than I expected honestly. Not only was I able to leave my house and away from a only summer, I made a new friend, and I'm getting an opportunity to work along side the smartest Women alive! Maybe some of the stuff Yui wraps her head around is actually worth..paying attention to.

I'm shock to say this but...I can't wait to see what this summer has in stored for us!

Turning around, I glanced into Yui's face. "Yui?"

Her eyes opened instantly. "Hm?"

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks.. for forcing me to come along."

Yui returned my smile, clasping her hand in mine. "Anytime. I'm always there to give you a push when you need it."

* * *

I wheezed when a body came crashing down on me. After struggling to break free from the hold of the blankets, I freed my head, snapping in the direction of my bright smiling best friend. "Yui-"

Her hand muffled my mouth as she held a finger to her on lips. "Shhh!" She nodded with her head in the direction of the other bed beside us. Following her gaze, I spotted Marie Rose, who was snoring lightly.

I turned my gaze back at Yui and glared, snatching her hand off my mouth. "Don't even think about it."

Yui gave me a defeating look. "But this is the perfect opportunity to strike!"

"Yui, No. Then this little..._war_ you two have going on will never end!" I hissed, quiet enough to not disturb the others.

"Oh yes it will." She popped open the Black Marker and grinned evilly at the Sleeping teen. "And I will finish it."

"Yui-" A rapid knock from the door forced me to hold off in scolding Yui. Unlike my confusion look, Yui wore more of an exasperated one.

Marie Rose eye's fluttered open in alarm. "Huh?"

"Dammit, Yuji." Yui growled, climbing off me.

I sat up on my forearms, watching her head for the door. "Yuji?" I questioned. What was he doing here?

Marie Rose sat up, rubbing her eye's tiredly. "Why is Yuji here?" She yawned.

"None of your business, mutt! Just go back to sleep." Yui threw opened the door and yanked him inside. Poking her head out, she glanced down both ends of the hall before closing it shut tight.

"What's going on?" I yawned. I was rewarded with them both grinning at me, and I fell back. I felt like cried out. Quickly shielding my body with the blankets, I closed my eyes. "Run. Run far away, Marie Rose." I warned, another yawn slipping through. "They'll trap you in their webs of stupidity."

"Hey!" They both cried.

"Besides it's late." I threw the covers off my head to glance at the time. "Guys, It's 2:34 in the morning! Go to bed!"

"No way!" The covers was thrown off me completely, and my bare skin suddenly felt cold despite the warm temperature. I didn't hold back in giving Yui a heated glare. Unfazed, Yui gave me her usual defiant smirks. "You guys ready to have some real fun?"

"No, Yui-"

Marie Rose stretched her arms above her head, releasing a content sigh. "Pan's right. We might get in trouble."

"Who ever said you was coming with us?" Yui grumbled from her spot. Yuji's hand came down on top of her head, pushing her down. "Not if we're careful, that is." He chirped.

"Dammit Yuji!" Tearing her head from his grip, she jumped on the bed beside me, her eyes beaming. "Come on, Pan! Get up!"

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "You want me to out there. Dressed like this?" I pointed down at my nightwear.

"Get changed!" I glared at her through lidded eye. I wasn't surprised to see her already dressed in a different shirt and shorts.

"W-Wait! I'm coming too!" My head snapped in Marie Rose's direction in shock as she jumped out of bed with new found energy.

"Marie Rose!"

I sat up speechless as I watched them run out the room without a second thought. My attention was divided when a mess of Blonde hair shot up. Julie head turned slowly in my direction, then back at the door before her head fell back, her head getting lost in the mess of pillows. Pulling the covers up to my shoulders, I laid back down and squeezed my eyes shut. "Just go to bed. Just go to bed. Pretend you didn't see anything."

My hands clutched the bedding beneath me as I tried to rid the small chanting in my head. The same words in my head ringing loud. _Go after them._

I knew I shouldn't have, but it just couldn't be helped.

I caved.

"Oh gosh.." Throwing the covers aside, I jumped off the bed, I grabbed my shoes and ran after them.

* * *

**That's it. Hope this was a faster update guys, lol. No? *Bows head* Yeah, I know. I'm sorry! Next one _Shoooould_ be up faster than this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Memorywriter: Lol, Thanks for the review and in due time. Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait! :D**

* * *

**Summary: Nothing says it all like a Father's rage. First it was the visit's, Then it was play date's, but what did it was the promise for his Daughter's safety being broken. Years later, a lot has changed, accidents occurred, and the war has just begun. And it all starts with the upcoming Summer trip..**

**Chapter 3**

I broke out into a light sprint, not even bothering tying my shoes properly. If only she knew how risky this was. It was like she never thinks before she acts! A mental list was brewing in my mind on why her idea was utterly crazy. _For someone who's so persistent in meeting our future President, she's sure doing the worst thing to get herself sent back home._

Skidding to a halt, I looking down both ends of the long hall, panic began to rack all over my body. Which way did they go?!

Turning my head towards faint noises coming from my left, I bounced on my feet anxiously. I took my chances and ran the opposite direction, praying I chose the right path. The moment I caught sight of them, I ran, the tightness in my chest releasing.

"Hey!" I hissed, reaching out to grab a hold of Yui's wrist, yanking her back. Yui's smile faltered once she caught sight of my angry look. "Don't. Say. Anything! You will follow me, and we'll take this adventure in the morning." I commanded quietly, eyeing them all. If I had gone down the other end of the hall, who knows who'd I'd be face with.

"But what we're showing you wouldn't be as good if we wait! Just trust me on this Pan!"

I glanced over to Yuji, resorting to begging. "Yuji, please talk some sense into her."

"It won't take longer then a few minutes, Pan." I glanced towards Marie Rose for any help. She only shrugged her shoulders in response with a smile.

Yui grabbed my shoulders, giving me a light shake. "Pan come on! This is _our_ summer vacation! This is the time to step out of your comfort zone and do something you wouldn't back home!" She nudged me in the arm. "Gotta tell your children you did something crazy, but frankly, I wouldn't count this because sneaking is too easy."

"Yui-"

"Pan please. There's this really nice place I want to show you!" She didn't even give me a chance to decline as she tug on my hand, leading me further from our suite. Yui hit the elevator button, bouncing on the balls of her feet eagerly. I stood near the back just wondering why I wasn't heading back to our room. I didn't even want to think of the possible punishments we could receive. "Just so you know, I heard foot steps while trying to find you guys. Obviously we're not alone."

I was ignored as the doors slid open. We entered quickly. "Where are we even going Yui?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to have second thoughts now." Marie Rose spoke up.

Yui stuck her nose in the air, waving her hand dismissively. "Well you could always turn back like a coward."

"Yet you refuse to let _me_ go." I grumbled. Huffing, I crossed my arms tightly, leaning on the cold metal wall.

A _'Ding'_ echoed, signalling our destination. Yui's happy attitude reappeared instantly. "Be amazed kitties for as I brought you all to paradise!" The doors slide open and she ran out, closely followed by Yuji.

I looked on as they ran ahead of me. _The_ _roof?_ A small voice in the back of my mind whispered to turn around. I shook my head. _Five minutes tops, then we leave._ The moment I stepped off, a cooling breeze swept by. I wrapped my arms around myself. I probably should have took Yui's advice about changing before running out the room still dressed in my Pj's.

The roof was decorated with many bright lights and surrounded by beautiful plants that were bloomed to it's fullest. I resisted to pick one and take it back to the room. Lounge chairs as well as mini tables littered the place and in the center of it all was an enormous pool I ever seen. With all the bright lights, and it being night time, it gave off a strangely warm feeling. I gave a small nod of approval.

"The pool is huge!" I looked over to Marie Rose bent over, beaming at her reflection.

Walking over towards Yui and Yuji by the end, I rested my arms on the rail and glanced down at the scene below us. Everything was so much lively! The city lights was a bonus, brightening everything in the night. Yui turned to me, a wide smile on her face. "Well?"

I let out a breathy laugh. "Alright. It's nice."

"Nice?" Yuji teased.

"Alright, it's awesome. When did you even have enough time to discover this?"

"Are you kidding, Pan? Like I would't do my research before we got here." The corners of her lips curled in a smirk. "It's even better when the stars are out." Lifting my head, I did in fact see many stars littering the dark sky.

"This is pretty nice. I was surprised that Yui even discovered this in the first place. Knowing her, she'd be busy making a list of ways to get Trunks Brief to notice her." Yuji joked.

"Already done."

Yuji shook his head. "Figures."

"Let her have her fun. I'm actually curious to see how this plays out." I turned to Yui, waiting for a retort to see her not standing next to me anymore. Turning around, I spotted her a few feet away, taking in the scene before her.

"Hn. Knowing her, it's going to end horribly." Yuji muttered. "Don't be surprised if he get's a restraining order on her."

"Exaggerating a bit, aren't you?" I know Yui. She wouldn't put herself into danger's front door purposely. She has to have a plan.

"Whoops!" Me and Yuji's head whipped around at the sound of a huge splash. Marie Rose head emerged to the surface seconds later, spitting out water before looking around frantically. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Yui. She stood at the edge, her hand covering her mouth in mockery. "My bad."

Marie Rose gave her a deadly glare. "Seriously?!" She splashed water onto Yui.

Throughout their rising voices, my ears began picking up on a faint noise and I turned my attention towards the elevator. The color nearly drained from my face as I made out the noises. "Someones coming!" I hissed. Realizing what I just said, I turned my attention to now a soaked Marie and Yui. "Guys! Someone's coming!"

"_What?_"

"Hide!"

I dove for one of the pillars closes to me, Yuji following suit. I shut my eyes tightly as the voices grew louder in my ears. I prayed Yui and Marie Rose found a hiding place in time because the doors slide open and two sets of footsteps could be made out along with mumbling. Looking over to Yuji, I could only guess my expression looked like his. Not trusting a small whisper, I mouth: _"We're so dead!"_

Crouching down, I looked past the lounge chair and spotted Mrs. Keiko along with Mrs. Brief. I say this had to be the first time ever in my life to witness my heart dropping in my stomach. What the hell were they doing here and at this time?

Bulma looked up from her clipboard and held out an arm, halting them. "That's strange. The floors wet." She glanced around, her eyes following the wet spots to what I believe where their hiding places. When she suddenly turned her head in my direction, I quickly hid back behind the pillar again, my hands going to my mouth to conceal a squeak. _We're dead. We're dead. We're so dead!_

"I'll ring for someone to clean this up." Bulma muttered, turning towards the elevator.

Mrs. Keiko hissed loudly. "Those bratty kids!" She stormed towards Yui and Marie Rose, and I knew I had to do something! Shrugging off my shoe, I tosses it back, away from me and Yuji. A loud thud drove them away, and they both quickly made their escape. I figured the sound of metal slamming, they took the stairs.

I hope my ears were deceiving me because what Mrs. Keiko said, I wasn't allowed to say. I peaked over the pillar and saw her and Mrs. Brief hurrying towards the elevator.

Once the elevator closed, me and Yuji jumped out from our hiding places. "We need to leave. Now!"

"Right!"

We took the staircase and ran as fast as we could. We turned down many halls silently but quick. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, I wouldn't be surprised if anyone heard it. Were only seconds away from caught. I just hope Yui finally understands the limits we have when taking a small adventure.

I peaked around the corner and I caught sight of the two. Grabbing Yuji's hand, we ran after them. "You guys left befor us, how are you not back at the room yet?"

"We would have been but we had to lose them on a different floor." Yui quickly explained.

"This is all your fault!" Marie hissed, burning her steady glare at the back of Yui's head.

Yui whipped around, knocking foreheads together, and nearly growled at her. "I told you not come but you did on your own free will!"

"It just proves you can't be a leader if your leading other's straight to trouble-"

"Guys, just stop already!" Yuji pushed the two away, holding them both at arm's length. "We're all going to be stuck with one another for the whole summer, so start getting use to each other."

I couldn't help but agree. I always wondered what got them off on the wrong foot to begin with. I couldn't ponder on that thought any longer because my ears began to pick up the same voices from earlier.

_"Brats! I know you're here!"_

"Run!" I pushed past them, taking the lead. "Y'know, I told you not to leave the room but you just had to show us the roof didn't you?"

"I thought it would look better at night time and I was right." Yui defended.

"And now we're dead." Marie rose spoke up, rounding on Yui.

Yui nearly exploded. "No one invited you to come!"

"Look, now isn't the time to be screaming at Yui." Yuji spoke. "Right now we just have to go back to our rooms and pretend we never left."

"If only it was that simple."

Skidding to a halt at our door, I searched my person frantically before turning to Yui. "Yui, give me your key. Quick."

"I-I didn't bring my key!"

Me and Marie Rose whirled on each other before at Yui. "What do you mean you didn't bring your key?"

"I thought you would bring it!"

"It was your idea, why didn't you bring your key if you knew you was going out?" Marie rose screamed.

"I could ask the same thing!" Yui shot back.

"I literally woke up the moment you opened your big mouth! Bring the card was the last thing on my mind!"

"Would you two keep it down?" I hissed. "Remember, Julie is still asleep. She'll open the door." Me and Yui began knocking on the door softly but persistently. Muttering and chanting her name.

Marie Rose placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's pointless. She's a heavy sleeper."

"We have to do something!" I cried. We both gave a startled jump when Yui began pounding on the door frantically. "Julie! Wake up! We'll die without you!"

Marie Rose yanked her away, hissing at her. "Dummy! You're making too much noise!"

Yui whirled on her, causing her to fall flat on her butt. "We're locked out and they're coming any second! That girl needs to wake up before we get caught!"

"Baka, You pounding on the door will draw attention!"

"Just hide out in my room!" We turned to see Yuji by his own door. "Hurry!" He motioned for us to follow. Giving one last look to each other, we ran after him. Yuji threw open his door, quickly arising his roommates.

_"What the-"_

"Please, just go along with it." Was all he said before closing the door quietly.

"Why the hell are girls in here?" One of his roommates, Takayuki, questioned. He eyed us all as he rose.

Yuji scratched his head. "Okay um.. How do I explain this.. They locked themselves out, and need a place to stay for a bit."

"As in, sleep in the same room?"

I watched as Yuji took Yui's hand, practically dragging her across the room. "Y-Yeah. Long story short, we ran into some trouble and now hiding out from Mrs. Keiko." Moving to his shared bed, he held up the thick blankets, looking to Yui expectantly. "Get in."

Me and Marie Rose remained at the door, and blinked. I don't know how I feel about this.. "Uh-"

"I'm not getting in a bed with them." Marie rose stated in disgust. She crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the four.

Yui glanced at Takayuki warily before slowly climbing on. But it was when Yuji climbed in after her, shielding her body. Her face turned a bright scarlet as she began sputtering. "W-Wait! Hey!"

"Oh shut up, Yui." He looked back at us, expectantly. "You two can't stay there. She might walk in."

I opened my mouth, ready to lecture him how incredibly wrong this was, but stopped as my ears began to pick up faint footstep's fast approaching. Without another thought, I grabbed her hand, and lead her over to the bed. I crawled under, pulling her with me. "Ew!" She cried, holding her nose as she shoved a smelly shoe away. I held my breath, feeling my eyes burn from the awful stench.

From the light under the door, one figure stopped right in front of the door. I shrunk, wiggling myself further into the wall. Marie Rose closed her eyes, more than a hint of panic on her face.

Her unable to watch, I kept my gaze fixed on the shadow. It wasn't long as who ever it was, stayed for a few seconds longer before walking away. I waited until I couldn't hear anything before releasing a breath I didn't know I held. I slowly pulled myself out of my comfort place before helping Marie Rose to her feet. "Their gone." I breathed.

"H-How do you know?" Marie Rose questioned.

"I don't hear them anymore.." Pressing my ear to the door, I listened closely. Not a sound could be heard. "We need to get in our room."

"The doors lock." Yui reminded.

I turned to Marie Rose. "Can you call Julie, hopefully her phone will wake her."

"I-I can try.." She quickly patted herself before stopping altogether. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Only..I left my phone back in the room.."

"_Fantastic!_" Yui bit sarcastically. "Now what are we going to do?"

"It's not my fault, Okay?! And I'm glad I left it because it would of been destroyed since you pushed me in the damn pool!"

Yui waved her off. "You needed a extra bath anyways."

Marie Rose gasped loudly, a hand going to her heart. "How dare you, you little-"

"Hey!" I hissed loud enough to draw their attention. "No cursing!"

"Unless you know her number by heart, I don't see you going to your rooms tonight." Yuji spoke. "Why don't you just sleep here?"

"In a room filled with guys?" Marie Rose chocked. "Hell no."

"Well we're running out of options." I shrugged. "Girls can share one bed, and the guys-"

"Hell no!" Exclaimed Zuko- Yuji's other roommate. It seems the other two had woken with our constant bickering. "It's bad enough we have to share with another guy, but four on one bed ain't happening!"

"Please?" I folded my hands in front of me, emphasizing my plea. "It's just for one night. Promise!"

Yuji groaned. "Dude, come on. Don't be a dick."

"What's in it for us?" He pointed his annoyed gaze at me. I looked away, scratching at my chin in thought. "We'll buy you lunch!"

"..Fine."

Sadao- Yuji's last roommate cast an annoyed glare at him. He muttered a, "Fat ass" under his breath before grumbling, making room.

"Y-You can get off me now!" Yui cried, shoving Yuji to the side. Giving her a harsh glare, he moved to the other bed.

Me and Marie Rose walked towards the bed. Yui pulled me down, hugging me tight. She nestled her head on my chest like she usually does. "Only Pan could be on top of me for a long period of time." I blushed, not knowing if she even comprehended what she said.

Marie Rose looked at the bed with utter disgust, contemplating whether to jump in or sleep on the floor. The latter was very tempting at this point for her. "Wait! My clothes are still wet!"

"You could wear something of mine!" Both Zuko and Sadao offered.

"You're creeping me out!" Marie Rose sobbed, moving further away from them.

"So cold!" They cried.

"Borrow something from me," Yuji spoke up, coolly. Me and Yui watched with different expression as he walked to his dresser, his eyes gleaming along the way. Yui's eyelids lowered a small faction, her cheeks puffing out irritably.

Marie Rose sniffed, tears threatening to fall any second. "Okay."

"H-Hey! My shirt is wet too!" Yui cried.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get one too." Pulling out a pair of pants and two shirts, he handed the items to Marie Rose, and tossed the shirt at Yui. It smacked her directly in the face. Yui snatched the thin material, glaring dagger at him.

"Get chanced under the covers." I told them, eyeing the four boys who's head turned. They turned back around from my heated glare.

I laid in the middle, deciding it was best to keep these two apart. Yui snuggled close to my side, falling fast asleep only minutes later. I felt Marie Rose shift, her back facing me. She checked every five minutes to make sure the boys were all asleep before relaxing against me. Soon her breathing evened out, leaving me alone in the dark. Sleep was hitting me harder than before. Taking one glance to the door, I closed my eyes, giving into slumber.

* * *

I could feel Yui snuggled more into my side, muttering to me to block the sun but continued to hold onto me.

Memories of last nights adventure came floating back, and after realizing it, I jolted awake. I snapped my head in the direction of the other bed. I made out two heads underneath the thick blankets on the top and on the bottom. I sighed in half relief. I just prayed nothing happened when we was a sleep.

Pushing my hair out of my face, I looked forward to see angry dark eyes glaring back at me.

I screamed loudly, waking Yui and Marie Rose in the process. They jolted up and gasped at the sight of our Homeroom teacher. I could hear Yuji swear under his breath, but reprimanding him was far from my mind as I came up with much better words suited for this situation.

* * *

We we're all seated on mine and Yui's bed, our gazes everywhere else but Mrs. Keiko's face. I decided to keep my gaze onto the floor, not use to this kind of thing. I could practically feel the heat of her glare on my forehead! _We're in serious trouble.._ Just not knowing what's in stored for us left a bad feeling in my stomach.

My hand was getting sweatier by the second. It's been minutes since anyone spoke, and it was nerve wracking. I took a chance and glanced up briefly. She sat herself on the other bed in front of us, arms and legs crossed tightly, and a very pissed look on her face.

"I can just assume you know why I gathered you all here this early morning." We all jumped from her tone. Now looking into her face, I noticed the dark circled around her dark, angry eyes. I never knew she could make such a menacing look before. _Mental note: never get on Mrs. Keiko's bad side again._

Yui yawned. "No." I elbowed her in the side.

"Well by the strange footprints on the roof and the smell of chlorine in Yuji's room and on your person, I can put two and two together." By now we were all awake and wide eyes.

"I'm sorry but exactly what are you insinuating, Mrs. Keiko?" Marie Rose asked. "Honestly you can't expect us of all people to wonder around at night when we're suppose to stay in our rooms-"

"For your lie, you can expect punishment on top of the original one I'm about to give you all." Mrs. Keiko snapped. "There's cameras all over this hotel! I could see each of you running down the halls and into Yuji's room- which is forbidden at that time."

We all bowed our head guiltily. That thought should have gone through my head, but more importantly, they should have thought this out more carefully.

"I want the name of the person who thought sneaking out at night to wander around."

We all sat silently, and her eyes instantly landed on mine. I tensed then, looking away. The only thing I could only think of is "Goody-Two-shoes" because knowing me, I wouldn't lie. My shoulder's dropped as I sighed. "It was me."

First time for everything, I guess.

I could feel all eyes on me, but I kept my gaze with Mrs. Keiko, hoping I kept up the emotionless expression I was going for. She eyed me a little too long and I was starting to believe she seen through my facade but then she gave a disappointing sigh. "What on earth were you thinking, Pan? I honestly expected this from other students, but not you."

My head lowered shamefully. "I'm sorry."

"Well this can't go unpunished." She placed her hands on her hips. "It'll be a hassle to send you back."

"S-Send her back?" Yui stuttered. "You mean, as in home?"

"Yes. I was serious about the rules. I can't afford anyone to give our school a bad name, especially for childish behavior." Mrs. Keiko glanced back at me, her lips tilting. "But being that you are a good student, and has actually done a lot for the school academic wise, I don't think sending you home would be fair, but don't think I won't next time you decided to act out, Pan."

I nodded numbly. "R-Right."

"So instead of sending you home, I came up with an alternative plan. You will find a job to keep your schedule busy. It will refrain you from any activities, yes, but it'll also be a constant reminder to not break the school rules, especially on a trip. You will obtain the job until further notice." She gave me a look before glancing towards Marie Rose. "And you will be joining her as well for lying."

Marie Rose mouth dropped open before shutting tight. It looked as if she wanted to blurt out something but didn't. If she wasn't, I sure was.

"W-Well, I was thinking that maybe assigning homework would be a better punishment. Maybe I could do some research on that museum that's not too far-"

"It's settled, Pan. You can't get out of this." She gave a thoughtful look. "Well that's if you rather be sent home. The choice is yours."

"I'll look for the job." I muttered.

"Very well then. Yuji and Yui will also join you in giving a verbal apology to Mrs. Brief herself. Honestly, you're going into your senior year soon. It's time to start acting like young adults, and think twice before you act! You have more responsibility and you need to keep an image up, and not just for school purposes, but to carry yourself as the young adults your are. Do I make myself clear?"

We all nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Mrs. Keiko gave us one last look before standing. We watched as she turned for the door, but stopped sharply. Her head snapped around, giving us a much more darker look before slamming the door close behind her.

We all flinched. No one spoke for a while, reflecting what just happened. I never knew Mrs. Keiko could hold a look so menacing. I'll keep that stored in my head to avoid any future problems. I could feel all eyes on me. Sighing, I began searching for clean clothes, already knowing what they were going to say next.

Yuji was the first to speak up. "Why'd you take the fall, Pan?"

"Because I knew she would believe me if I told her." I simply stated.

"But why lie?" Marie Rose clarified. "It was mainly Yui's fault."

"Mine as well." Yuji spoke.

Yui looked down, fiddling with her hands. A guilty expression was etched on her face as she avoided looking in my direction. "I-I'm sorry, Pan. I-I didn't mean for this to happen..you wasn't suppose to take the blame! It was my idea-"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't." I smiled. "Besides, this trip means way more to you than me. You'd be crying your eye's out everyday if you wasn't able to participate, let alone be away from Trunks. I Couldn't let that happen to you."

"Baka." Yui shook her head, but nonetheless gave me a small smile. "I Promise, I'll make it up to you."

I gave a loud snort. "Glad to hear. You can start with helping me with job hunting."

* * *

**Sorry this was a late update. I'm trying to do better. And sorry if this sounds a bit off.**

**P.S.: This chapter is somewhat based off my experienced when we went on an over-night college trip :D**


End file.
